Sharing: An Emmett x Jacob Story
by calhale
Summary: A story about the growing relationship between Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black. rated M for a reason... comedic smut. Comes after my story Hybrid but you dont have to read that to enjoy this. EmmettxJacob NC-17
1. Sharing

**Author's note: I do NOT own any characters or plot lines associated with Twilight. This story contains Yaoi a.k.a. boy x boy gay sex. If you are not into this sort of thing don't read it. **

**So this is just another Emmett/ Jacob drabble that several people asked for. I hope you like it.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Unlike most camping trips the Cullen family took, this one was surprisingly small. Well, actually it was only Emmett. It was a week before he tied the knot with Rosalie, again. And just like the last three or four time before, Emmett was getting cold feet. **

**The Cullen clan knew by now that it was best to give him his space during this time. A week before his pervious marriage to Rose, Emmett had wandered out onto the Alaskan tundra and hid out in an igloo drinking walrus blood and becoming a leading factor in the dwindling number of polar bears in that region. And the last time anyone had tried to go with him, he had picked up Edward and thrown him across a lake, cursing like the devil. Needless to say, Emmett was more animal then vampire during these few days. **

**It was four days until the wedding and Emmett had made his campsite on a small ridge over looking a meadow, high in the mountains. Places like this were rare and you would either have to be an animal yourself or own a helicopter to get there. There was a good reason for the absence of human life here, other then Emmett's temperamental mood; in places like this, Emmett liked to get in touch with his all natural side, and was quite fond of living according to the nudist life style. This was also another reason why the other Cullen's never came. **

**It was peaceful on the mountain, the sun had just set and although most day time wildlife had bedded down, most of the nocturnal animals hadn't risen. It was Emmett's favorite part of the day. He sat in the field, the long grass brushing against his nude form as it swayed in the wind, watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon. He closed his eyes and listened to the world. Everything was so quiet. And that's when he heard it. There was panting on the wind, a feral howling ghosting through the air from a distance. **

**The sound stuck a cord in the peaceful vampire, igniting a untamed flame in his body. Emmett smelt the air, a hot need entered his nose, making his heart race with anticipation as something came bolting through the forest toward him from the west. **

**It entered the meadow, slowing it's pace down to a stalking tempo, it's broad shoulder's rolling in a predator's pose. Emmett's eyes followed it intensely, watching it's every move. It was a wolf. **

**Emmett got into a crouch position and a growl emanated from deep within his broad bare chest. When the two "animals" were only a few feet away, the wolf stopped, and seemed to pause and admire the man before him, before starting to circle around Emmett in a possessive manner. **

**Emmett stood his ground as the wolf made it's way closer with each circle. There was something in it's eyes that throw Emmett off. The wolf literally seemed to be looking him up and down, observing all the fine details of Emmett's defined muscles. It was almost like being looked at by a person at the club or by a lover. **

**Emmett didn't like the feeling and let out another low growl. The wolf's only response was to look Emmett straight in the eyes and slowly walk forward to nuzzle it's snout in the crook of Emmett's neck. **

**This, however, was not what Emmett had expected and completely destroyed any logic the already slightly idiotic vampire had had at the moment. Taking Emmett's moment of shock as permission the wolf backed away slightly and licked the young man's face and neck. The feeling of the wolf's tongue making slow licks up Emmett's neck was unlike anything Emmett had ever experienced before. Emmett's eyes fluttered closed as he remained still for the very friendly wolf. **

**Again taking Emmett's submission as a sign of consent, the wolf started to walk around the kneeling vampire, licking up and down Emmett's bare back. Emmett, still slightly in shock, closed his eyes and decided it was better to enjoy the sensation of the moment instead of worry about it. Slowly, lick by lick, the wolf seemed to be putting the usually aggressive vampire under a spell. **

**As the wolf licked, his ministrations started to move lower and lower down Emmett's back to the base of his spine. Finding it hard to continue, the wolf jumped and placed it's front paws on Emmett's shoulders, pushing the bear-like vampire onto his hands and knees, doggy-style. Emmett was an all too willing participate at this point. Somehow the feeling of the wild dog's tongue of his body had given Emmett a slightly painful hard on. **

**Upon noticing Emmett's condition something in the young wolf snapped and his body began to change. His paws grew and spread into hands with long slender fingers. His legs extended into smooth muscular legs. Fur gave way to caramel skin. And his muzzle shifted into a face that Emmett knew all too well. **

**After his swift change, the newly shifted boy leaned over his pray, pressing his own arousal against Emmett's back side. Emmett; caught off guard by the sudden shift let out a yelp and turn his head to look up into the dark pools of Jacob's eyes. For a moment, that seemed to stretch out for eternity, the two males kept eye contact. Both looked into each others eyes with the same confusion and need, both knowing that this was something more. It had to mean more. **

**Jacob finally broke the intimate stare and leaned further in to kiss the prone god before him. Slowly as the kiss became more heated, Jacob guided Emmett's body around so he could lay on his back, Jacob sliding between Emmett's snowy legs. **

**Bit by bit the kiss grew more and more wild. Teeth nipped and bit at kiss bruised lips as the pair grinded their exposed groins into each other, professing each other's need. Jacob left Emmett's lips to kiss along his jaw line and down Emmett's neck. Jacob would pause here and there along the neck, biting and sucking, making sure to leave his mark upon the vampire.**

"**Why did you come?" Emmett asked, his voice musky and deep. **

**Jacob kissed his victim, "I missed you." Jacob said as he started to kiss down Emmett's jaw , "The house is boring without you. No one laughs at my jokes." **

"**That's because you're a pervert Jake." Emmett chuckled between soft moans. **

"**True." Jacob admitted as his kisses ventured down Emmett's neck, biting down hard, but not quite enough to break the skin. Emmett let out a wild and fierce sound. "But so are you." **

**Emmett moans reverberated through his chest as Jacob made a serpentine trail down the muscular expanse of skin. "I wish I could mark you." Jacob declared before he took one of Emmett's firm nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. "Just leave my love bites all over you. Then I wouldn't have to share you." Jacob left one nipple to give the other the same treatment as Emmett arched his back in pleasure. **

**Jacob continued his journey down Emmett's chest. His lips finally finding their final destination at the base of Emmett's erection. "I seem to have encountered a road block." Jacob joked.**

"**Oh just shut up and suck me off Jake." Emmett whined, throwing his head back in frustration. **

"**I'm getting there, hold your horses big boy. I've never done this before." Jacob replied as he bent his head down. His hot breath ghosting across Emmett's cool skin. Emmett let out another frustrated groan, bringing a smirk to Jacob's face. Pleased with the reaction, Jacob licked slowly up the shaft of Emmett's cock. He was rewarded with Emmett's hands winding their way into Jacob's long hair, pulling slightly. Jacob released a small moan before he ran the tip of his tongue along the slit of Emmett's dick, lapping up the bitter sweet droplets of pre cum forming at the tip. **

"**Oh God, Jake, please." Emmett pleaded.**

**Jacob chuckled to himself again before taking the head of Emmett's cock into his mouth. In his mind he was going over the steps he had read on the internet on how to give head. **

**After bobbing up and down a few times to get over his fear of taking all of Emmett's dick into his mouth, Jacob took Emmett in as much as he could and started to suck in his cheeks. The pressure sent shock waves through Emmett's body. In the intense pleasure of the moment Emmett started to thrust his hips upwards. Jacob quickly grabbed Emmett's hip to prevent himself from choking. **

"**Jake, don't stop!" Emmett moaned. **

**Encouraged by Emmett's moans, Jacob relaxed the back of his throat and took Emmett's cock in all the way to the hilt. The intense feeling of Jacob's throat around his cock was sending Emmett into a frenzy. Jacob knew that Emmett was close to climaxing and he knew exactly what to do to get his lover off. **

**As he continued his onslaught of Emmett's dick, Jacob put two fingers up to Emmett's lip. Instantly, as if he were trained to do so, Emmett took Jacob's fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. His moans vibrating around Jacob's long fingers. **

**After a few moments, Jacob removed his fingers from Emmett's mouth and guided them down to Emmett's pale pink pucker. Emmett gasp when he felt the tingle of his venom as Jacob teased his entrance. Never forgetting his deep throat bobbing, Jacob pressed a finger into Emmett, gently moving it in and out to the speed of his mouth. **

**Emmett's mind was going blank with ecstasy; spinning closer and closer toward orgasm. Feeling Emmett start to clench around his finger, Jacob pushed a second finger into his lover, scissoring his fingers in search of that wonderful spot in Emmett that would send him over the edge. **

**Finally Jacob's finger grazed the precious spot and Jacob thrust his fingers back into Emmett hard and fast. Emmett screamed Jacob's name in a cry of passion, ripping up plant life as he came. Cum poured into Jacob's mouth, it was cool and dry with a faint after taste of berries. It reminded Jacob of a white wine and he drank up the stuff like water, savoring the flavor. **

**After a few moments, Jacob released Emmett's now wilting cock, his lips making a faint pop as the slide off the member. Emmett looked up at the boy, his eyes spinning with the glorious feeling that was shooting through his veins. **

**Jacob smirked down at him. "Feel good?"**

**Emmett nodded, "Why have we never done that before?" **

**Jacob leaned down and kissed his sated lover. "Probably because all we have time for is a quick fuck in the forest every two months." **

**Emmett pulled Jacob down on top of him. "We had sex in the house that one time." **

**Jacob groaned, his erection pressed against the marble body of his lover. "I guess so." **

**Noticing Jacob's discomfort, Emmett glanced down as the young wolf's hard cock, an idea popping into his head. Noticing the strange sparkle in Emmett's eyes, Jacob felt his heart start to race. "Emmett…" **

**Before Jacob could finish his sentence, Emmett wrapped his iron strong legs around Jacob's waist and rolled them over so he could straddle his lover's lithe waist. "Shh…" Emmett said as he placed a finger to Jacob's lips. Knowing that he was already stretched as much as he cared to be at the moment, Emmett lifted his hips and penetrated himself upon Jacob's hard cock.**

**Jacob's face was one of utter shock as Emmett's cool tightness closed in around him. Jacob let out inaudible screams of pleasure as Emmett started moving up and down at a fast human pace. "Oh Em Em, god I love you right now." Jacob gasped.**

"**I know Jake. I know." Emmett moaned as he rode Jacob, looking for his prostate. Both of them knew when Emmett had found it. Emmett let out an animal roar and tightened around Jacob in bliss. The constricting pulse of Emmett's body was heavenly. Jacob's eyes started to roll back into his head as he felt the coil of heat grow tighter and tighter, begging for release. "Emmett, I'm so close!" Jacob gasp as Emmett sped up to a pace only immortals could have handled. **

**Emmett's cock had sprung to life again and it stood at attention, aching to be touched. Looking at the trophy before him, Jacob reached out and wrapped his graceful fingers around Emmett's shaft. Emmett let out a whimper of want at the contact. Taking this as a good sign, Jacob pumped Emmett's erection as the vampire rode his cock harder. **

**The pair were so worked up and so close, it only took another minute or two for them to fall over the edge into oblivion. Both letting out a howl into the starry sky above as Jacob released into Emmett's ass, filling it with hot cum. Emmett let out a spray of cum onto Jacob's glistening chest. When they finally came down to earth, Emmett collapsed onto the grass beside his lover. Their chest rising and falling with heavy breath, necessary or not. **

"**Wow." Jacob murmured.**

"**Yeah, wow." Emmett repeated.**

**Looking up at the stars, the pair lay there silent, slowly letting their orgasms unwind. A thin cloud passed over the moon and Emmett looked over at Jacob. "You know, I have to share you too." **

"**What?" Jacob asked, confused.**

"**I have to share you too. You know, with Renesmee. The guy from the South America said that she would be fully grown in seven years." Emmett said, a slight frown ghosting over his usually happy face.**

**Jacob moved closer to the immortal next to him. Taking Emmett's face in his hands, "Emmett, all that means is that we're going to have to make the next few years the best they can possibly be." Jacob smiled and leaned in to kiss the disheartened vampire. "besides, you're good at sharing." **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's note: So what do you think? I love reviews, so you should tell me in a review. I also love suggestions for other stories. And please forgive any spelling errors. I'm kind of spent with school. **

**XOXO Cally **

**P.S. There may be a sequel, but you're going to have to review to let me know if I should continue the camping trip.**


	2. Puppy

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any characters and plot lines associated with Twilight. This Story contains Yaoi a.k.a. boy love, man sex, homosexual relations.

At last the next chapter is here! This chapter also includes naughty language. So if you have a problem with those kinds of things don't read. If I was to leave this as a one shot it would be called Puppy: An Emmett x Jacob Story.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The early morning sun shone down hot on Jacob's tan skin. Uncomfortable in the heat Jacob shifted in his sleep toward the cool body next to him. Spurned by the movement, Emmett wrapped an arm around Jacob's sleeping form.

"My puppy…" He mumbled into the nap of the young wolf's neck. The childish words made Jacob's eyes flutter open for a moment.

"I'm not a puppy." Jacob argued, still not fully awake.

A smirk crossed Emmett's face, "Yes you are. You're my puppy." Emmett chuckled as he nuzzled against Jacob's back as his arms wrapped tighter around the boy; letting his hands wander south. "Man I love the forest." Emmett sighed, " You know what I like best?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "What, Em? What do you like best about the forest?"

"The wood." Emmett laughed as he grabbed Jacob's morning wood.

"HEY! Stop!" Jacob yelled as he squirmed in the vampire's grip. The pair rolled around in the grass, wrestling. Despite Emmett's strength and speed, the young shape shifter kept squirming out of his grip. Finally the bout ended with Jacob straddling Emmett's hips.

"I win." Jacob proclaimed as he pinned Emmett's hands above his head.

"Hey, I'm not seeing the losing side to this position either." Emmett remarked

Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes. I quite like the way we ended up." Emmett chuckled.

"Ok, fine. So what do you wanna do now?" Jacob asked as he looked down at the "trapped" vampire. The sun was getting higher in the sky and Emmett's skin was shining like the handful of diamonds. To Jacob, Emmett was better then a chest of jewels. Emmett was more precious then anything in the world at the moment and it hurt him to think that he had already promised his heart to Renesmee.

Noticing the sudden sadness in Jacob's eyes, Emmett ground his hips up into lover. "Hey pup. Don't look so down. Because if you're sad I'm sad and I'm already sad enough that in a few days I have to go marry Rose again."

Jacob jumped from the lusty contact. "What? Oh, sorry babe."

"Babe? Where did that come from. I think the role of top has effected you. Why are you always the top? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love taking it. It's fucking amazing. Especially because Rose always wants me to be aggressive, but I must prefer submissive because when you ram…" Emmett rambles were cut off by Jacob's finger pressed to his lips.

"Em, you talk too much." Jacob explained. "So," Jacob continued as he let go of Emmett's wrists to absently trace shapes on Emmett's bare chest with his finger tips. "you think it's unfair that you're always the bottom?" Emmett just nodded.

"But you're just so…" Jacob said as he leaned down and nibbled Emmett's earlobe. After receiving a small whisper from his lover, Jacob whispered in Emmett's ear " fuck-able"

Emmett let out another whine of torment and arched his back, hoping for some friction to be created.

"Look at you," Jacob continued to taught as he nipped at sucked on Emmett's neck, "whining and whimpering like a girl."

Emmett was many things. Whiny, yes, a spoiled brat, yes, a horny bastard, yes, but if there was one thing Emmett was not it was a girl. Upon hearing the word slide off Jacob's lips a fire was started behind the vampires eyes. The bonds of restraint, Carlisle had graciously helped him learn, snapped and the strength he had held back in order to let Jacob win came flooding out.

In a flash Jacob was on his back, pinned beneath the powerful immortal. "You think I'm a girl Jake? Well, let's just see who's the real bitch in this relationship." After another fast forwarded moment, Jacob found himself on his hands and knees with Emmett's half hard cock staring him in the eyes. Before Jacob cold fully understand the situation Emmett commanded, "Suck it!"

There was something in Emmett's voice that Jacob had never heard before, and it scared the living crap out of him, so he obediently obeyed. "That's right, Jake, get it nice and wet. It'll hurt if you don't." Emmett smirked before he covered three of his own fingers with his saliva and began to tease Jacob's entrance.

Jacob let out a small whimper when he felt a finger press against his pucker. The small whines bubbling from Jacob's lips brought an mischievous grin to Emmett's face before he plunged a finger into Jacob.

Jacob felt like he was being impale and froze up, pausing in his business with Emmett's cock. "It's ok baby, it'll feel really good soon, I promise." Emmett comforted, hoping that the boy would continue his ministrations around his cock. Emmett's words seemed to calm Jacob slightly and he forced himself to relax and continue working Emmett's dick.

Emmett moaned in pleasure. "Good boy. You deserve a treat." Emmett cooed. Jacob's treat came a little later after Emmett had push and pulled his finger in and out of Jacob a few times; it was a second finger. Jacob gasped and the vibrations cause a shiver to run up Emmett's back. "Oh, you're such a good dog." Emmett groaned in pleasure as he scissored his fingers apart, stretching the boy as well as searching for Jacob's prostate.

Despite the flood of discomfort that crashed down on Jacob at first, he was starting to very much enjoy Emmett's ministrations and it became evident in the speed of his lips around Emmett's dick. Emmett could feel himself drawing dangerously close to orgasm and had to pull his fingers out of Jacob's ass and cock out of Jacob's skillful mouth, "Whoa there Jake. Not yet.." Jacob made a dissatisfied moan at the feeling of emptiness cause by the absence of Emmett's fingers.

Hating this feeling, Jacob crawled over to Emmett and rubbed his ass against Emmett's cock. Emmett looked down at him with a shit-eating grin, "What is this? Does the doggy want me to fuck him?" Emmett teased. Jacob nodded and gave him puppy eyes. The only thing on Jacob's mind right now was getting off and getting back that feeling of fullness Emmett had taken away.

Emmett chuckled, "Aww, so cute. Beg for it if you want it. Beg." Jacob's eyes went wide for a second and then a defeated look crossed his face. Jacob bit his lip and Emmett had to stifle a moan at the sight. "I don't hear very much begging"

Jacob let out a deep breath and looked Emmett straight in the eyes, Jacob's cock had reminded him that he needed release and there was probably only one way to get it. "Fine, please Emmett," Jacob begged as he swayed his hips back and forth, "Please fuck me, I need you."

Victory shone from Emmett's face as he positioned himself behind Jacob. After smearing the pre-cum that had spilled from his cock after his blowjob around the head of his cock for lubricant, Emmett slowly pushed into the quivering wolf-boy.

Jacob moaned after the general pain of the situation faded. It had taken forever for Emmett to push fully into Jacob. He just seemed to keep coming and coming. Emmett had stopped when he had thrust all the way in, waiting for Jacob to become accustom to the intrusion, and a sweet hot feeling was starting to pool in Jacob's groin.

Jacob pulled off of Emmett's cock a little and then slammed backward. Emmett let out a yelp of pleasure as Jacob sheathed himself around him, but Emmett knew this was a sign he could move and that was at the top of his priorities at the moment.

Emmett started thrusting his hips at a steady but fast pace. He had never felt anything so tight and hot in his life. Fucking Rose wasn't even this good. Emmett let out a loud growl to the mid-morning sun as his speed picked up.

Jacob was having trouble focusing. Every time Emmett slide out of him it was like slow painful torture, and then Emmett would slam back into him with mind-blowing force. The pleasure in his body kept building, hotter and sweeter with each thrust. However the pleasure of all this was nothing compared to the feeling that shot through him when Emmett finally hit his prostate. In a feeling Jacob could only explain as shooting starts exploding inside his brain, Jacob screamed out Emmett's name.

"Oh, did you like that?" Emmett managed to say between heavy, musky breathing.

"Oh God, Emmett, please do it again." Jacob begged. He thought he might cry if he never felt it again.

Emmett leaned over Jacob's body, keeping up his wild humping, to whisper lusty words into the boys ear. "Who's the bitch Jake? Tell me who the real bitch is."

Jacob grasp at the grass beneath him as Emmett's cock lightly brushed across is prostate, it was bliss but still not enough. " Oh, Em, I'm the bitch. Please do it again." Jacob whined

Emmett chuckled softly in Jacob's ear. "And who do you belong to, bitch?" Emmett asked.

"YOU! Fuck it Emmett, I'm yours!" Jacob screamed.

Emmett groaned and started thrusting faster and harder, making sure to hit Jacob's prostate head one with full force. Neither of them would last much longer at this rate. Emmett's thrusts were becoming erratic and uncontrolled, Jacob's ass was contracting around Emmett with feverish heat and after a few more hot passionate moments, both boys screamed out and released. Jacob's cum white washed the grass before him as Emmett bleached the hot insides of Jacob's body.

Emmett and Jacob collapsed onto the grass, Emmett on top of the trembling Jacob. Jacob gasped and shuttered as the feeling of Emmett's cool spunk filled him. It was like ice slowly sliding down you're body after running ten miles. Emmett slide off and pulled his pet up against him. Jacob's long legs were spread wide and Emmett watched with interest as his own cum slowly flowed out of the boy and down Jacob's caramel thighs.

Emmett pulled Jacob's face up to his own and kissed the still shaking boy lovingly. "I love you puppy."

Jacob frowned slightly, "I'm not a…" Jacob stopped himself and then smiled, "I love you too, but I swear if you ever call my a puppy around anyone else… you will pay." Jacob finish, trying to sound serious.

Emmett just kissed him happily again. "OK. I guess I can live with that. By the way, you are the best behaved puppy I've ever had."

Suddenly an evil smile spread across Jacob's face as he twisted in Emmett's embrace and bit down hard on Emmett's nipple.

"OW!" Emmett screamed

Jacob jumped up and pounded his chest with his fists, howling like a wolf before running across the meadow.

"F*cking Bitch!" Emmett yelled as he got up , still rubbing his chest, and ran off to chase the disobedient pup. "You're gonna get it Jake! I swear to God I…."

______________________________________________________________________________

So yeah! What do you people think. It's a continuation of the sharing story but this one is much more smutty and humorous. I like smutty humor. I also like requests. If you think I should continue this series along with my Fairy Odd Parents series please review or message me. I just love hearing from you wonderful readers. If you would like me to write about a different couple that you like, just ask and I'll try to work some magic on them as well.

Thank you all everyone that has reviewed any of my stories and A special thank you goes out to Fruitfly, she's awesome.

XOXO

Cally


	3. Teddy Bear

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. This story is a Chapter of Sharing: An Emmett x Jacob story as well as it's own story (Teddy Bear).**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Jacob sat on the work bench in his garage, a spinning a wrench around in his hand, looking at his brand new motorcycle. Well brand new would be an exaggeration, however the bike would have been brand new twenty years ago when his dad had first purchased the thing during a pre-midlife crisis. **

**Exhaling with frustration, Jacob jumped off the table and started to tinker with the rusted and oily bike. Jacob liked working with his hands; it gave him time to think. Not that he didn't have a lot of time to think anyway. Jacob's father, Billy, had left yesterday for a trip with the rest of the tribe Elders. School was out for the summer so he had no excuse against sleeping until noon other then the rare pack meeting. But the worst reason behind Jacob's influx of spare time was the fact that Emmett Cullen had "married" his wife again and wouldn't be back from his "honeymoon" for a couple days. Groaning as the thought of Emmett's absence filled his head, Jacob grabbed his ratchet and started to unscrew the rusted over bolts holding the decaying shell onto the mass of the bike. **

**It took him a few hours and a treasure trove of curse words to strip the scrap metal from the frame. Jacob wiped his brow. He had worked up quite a sweat throughout the strenuous process and the perspiration covered his lean muscles with a glimmering sheen. **

**Jacob looked at the sheer mechanics of the decrepit motorcycle. "What a mess." Jacob admitted to him self as he begin his examination. Jacob tinkered for awhile; unscrewing the cap to the fuel tank and washing it out, prying the lid off of the oil reservoir with a screw driver, and various other odds and ends. Finally Jacob stepped away from the mess. He had a black oil smudge on his cheek and his hands were pitch black. **

**Jacob took his shirt off and wiped his hands on it before throwing it on the work bench. A light drizzle of rain was misting down to the ground and it spurred Jacob to walk out into the mist. Standing in the rain, Jacob closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool air of his hot tense muscles. It felt so good and Jacob let out a quiet moan before walking back into the garage to grab his wrench and pick up where he had left off. **

**However, suddenly a pair of iron strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around Jacob's bare torso. "WHAT THE…" Jacob yelled as he dropped his wrench. The heavy metal tool landed on his assailant's foot as his head snapped backwards hitting the person in the face. **

"**Holy shit!" Emmet swore before softly biting Jacob's caramel shoulder. **

"**Fuck!" Jacob gasped as he spun around in Emmett's grasp. "Oh God, Em I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." **

**Emmett was holding his broken nose that quickly healed before Jacob's eyes. "Emmett, why… why are you here?" Jacob asked, still in shock from his lovers appearance. **

"**I haven't seen you much less gotten to talk to you in almost three weeks and you have to ask why I'm here?" Emmett chuckled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Damn you really did a number on me."**

**Jacob blushed and hide his face behind his hands. "Hey, don't do that. I haven't gotten to look at your pretty little mug in over half a month the least you can do is let me look at you." Emmett said as he pulled the embarrassed Jacob into his arms and pulled Jacob's hands from his face to hold Jacob's chin, his thumb running over the oil smug on Jacob's cheek. **

**In that moment the world seemed to slow down. Emmett and Jacob looked into each others eyes and instantly a fire ignited between them. Emmett's mouth smash down on Jacob's awaiting lips as he picked the wolf-boy up and slammed him against the wall of the garage. Jacob's legs automatically wrapped themselves around Emmett's waist in a vice grip as their lips tried to devour each other. **

"**God, I've missed you." Jacob gasped between heated breaths as Emmett's mouth found purchase on Jacob's throat. Tasting Jacob's flesh again sent shivers through out Emmet's body. Jacob's hands roamed the planes of his lover's back; his fingertips trailing along the lean muscles he had memorized. Jacob let out a soft scream of pleasure as Emmett bit down harder then normal. **

"**I need you." Emmett groaned; rubbing his clothed erection against Jacob's groan. All Jacob could do was nod. Together they groped their way into the house toward Jacob's cluttered room; stripping their remaining cloths throughout the kitchen and living room. Finally the nude pair arrived to their destination.**

**Jacob was roughly thrown onto his twin bed with Emmett's bulk instantly pressed on top of him. Grinding his hips up against Emmett, Jacob leaned up to kiss Emmett. It was hot and strong and filled with the agony of their long absence from each other. As Jacob pulled away for air, he lightly bit Emmett's lip and pulled. **

**For the second time, time between the pair stopped as they looked into each others eyes. Jacob's breath blew hot and heavy on Emmett's lips and he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Jacob's to breath in the scent of his lover. "It's been agony." Emmett whispered, pain and utmost love heavy on his voice, "To be with out you." **

**The words set the couple on fire once more. As their lips met again in feverish hunger, Emmett's hand reached for the bedside table drawer; pulling out the bottle of lube he knew was there. He had purchased the tube after a rather rough night with Jacob the day before his wedding. Needless to say, walking down the aisle had not been the most comfortable event for himself or Jacob. **

**Smearing some of the cool gel on his fingers, Emmett teased Jacob's pink pucker. Emmett smiled when the young boy gasped and moaned with need as Jacob himself tried to impale himself on Emmett's hand. **

"**Has it been agony for you?" Emmett chuckled as he pushed two fingers into his eager partner. **

"**Yes! God Yes! I couldn't sleep." Jacob moaned as Emmett began scissoring his fingers apart; stretching and caressing Jacob's hot insides.**

"**You can't imagine what every night without you is like." Emmett groaned as he slipped another finger into Jacob's tight heat and began sliding the trio in and out.**

**Jacob moaned and grabbed at the sheets in ecstasy as Emmett's digits impaled him over and over again, causing the most delicious burn to start growing in the pit of his groin. "OH God Emmett, I need you now, just take me please!" Jacob begged. **

**Jacob's murmured words were enough to set Emmett off and in a flash his hand was removed from the simpering Jacob to be replaced by his pre-cum slicked cock. With a forceful grunt, Emmet sheathed himself in Jacob's searing depths in one swift movement. Instantaneously Emmett's face melted to an expression of pure bliss; mirrored by Jacob's. **

**After a brief afterthought of adjustment, Emmett picked up a feverish speed. As if moving from zero to sixty in a mere moment, Emmett pounded into Jacob with such force that the back of Jacob's mattress started to hit the wall repeatedly with each thrust. **

**Jacob clawed at Emmett's snowy back, his nails transforming momentarily to wolf claws; leaving bloody gashes in their wake. Emmett screamed out in pain and pleasure; the wounds healing just as his blood began to drip down his back. Spurred by the intense feelings shooting through him, Emmett picked up his speed; thrusting at a pace that only his immortal strength could allow. **

**Jacob cried out in joy as the golden light coiled tighter within him when Emmett slammed into his prostate; his clawed hands moving down to his bed sheet, leaving jagged rips and tears in the already blood stained fabric. Recognizing Jacob's reaction, Emmett slammed into the delicate little bunch of nerves again. Jacob cried out as the assault on his prostate continued; the sound coming out as something between a howl and a scream of passion. **

**Both of them were so close to the end and they both knew it. Emmet's thrusting was becoming completely without pattern and cadence. At the same time, Jacob's body was constricting and pulsing around Emmett with an incredible fervor.**

**Twisting his fingers into Jacob's ebony locks, Emmett let out a battle cry of passion as he fell into oblivion. Jacob following suit moments later, screaming out Emmett's name. **

**An eternity passed while the lovers remained intertwined within each other, whispering the others name in satisfied endearment. **

**Finally Jacob and Emmet began to untangle themselves to collapse in each others arms on the small bed. **

"**Jake," Emmett moan softly, enjoying the name on his lips.**

"**Yes?" Jacob sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Emmett's cool chest. **

"**You need a bigger bed." Emmett chuckled quietly**

**Jacob turned his head to look at the giant bear like boy. "Sorry, but some people don't have a gazillion dollars to spend on a bigger bed. Besides, I don't think a bigger bed would fit in my room." **

**Emmett smiled at the proud young wolf's response. "That is true." He admitted, "So what was all that earlier about not sleeping?"**

"**Well you can't really sleep when you're teddy bear's in someone else's bed." Jacob yawned, suddenly very tired after weeks of restless sleep and his last bout with Emmett. **

**Emmett's smile grew even wider, "Don't worry Jake, this teddy bear ain't going anywhere from now on." Emmett whispered as Jacob swiftly fell to sleep in his arms.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A Few Hours Later:**

**A loud banging on the front door woke Jacob with a start. "Shit!" Jacob sighed as he and Emmett both tried to get dressed in a hurry. **

**Running toward the door Jacob slipped across the linoleum, almost flying past the door it's self if he hadn't grabbed onto the kitchen counter. In a moment of panic, Jacob throw the door open, "Ye..Yes?" Jacob stammered to the knocker.**

**Charlie, the Forks Police Chief, Bella's father, and his Dad's best friend was standing on his front porch looking at the disheveled boy with worry plastered on his face.**

"**Is everything ok Jake?" Charlie asked as he looked Jacob up and down. It was only then that Jacob looked at his apparel. He had Emmett's tee-shirt on, backwards and inside out, his boxers, his jeans had been lost somewhere in the living room, and his hair looked like a two year old had tried to braid it. **

"**Ummmmm, yeah. Everything's all cool here." Jacob replied, trying to act like he normally dressed this way. **

"**Are you sure, because you're neighbor called and said that you were making an awful lot of noise?" Charlie questioned. "She said it sounded like you were being beaten into a wall or something."**

**Jacob could faintly hear Emmett laughing from the kitchen, "Yes Charlie, everything is alright. I was just playing video games and ahhhh I haven't showered today because my Dad's gone and ya know… I can sleep till like three and stuff." Jacob fumbled through an excuse.**

"**Well," Charlie nodded, "okay, but if you need anything while your Dad is gone, don't hesitate to call." **

"**I won't. Say hi to Bella for me okay." Jacob said trying to get Charlie to leave so he could get this ridiculous shirt off. **

"**Okay, well. I'll see ya around I guess. Come by with my grand daughter sometime, we'll take her fishing." Charlie invited as he walked off the porch. **

**Jacob forced a smile and waved. Great that's all he needed, a day with Charlie and Nessie and sharp objects. "Sounds fun. Catch you later Charlie." Jacob said before slamming the door and collapsing to the floor. **

"**So, that went well." Emmett jested as he leaned against the wall completely nude. **

"**Shut it Em!" Jacob whined**

"**You look ridiculous." Emmett laughed**

"**It's you're fault. It's your shirt, I couldn't find my jeans either." Jacob retorted**

**Emmett walked over to the embarrassed Jacob and crouched down to his level. "Well, I guess we better get you out of those clothes then." Said with a sarcastic grin on his face.**

**Jacob looked up at Emmett in horror. "Emmett? No! NO STOP!" Jacob yelled as Emmett picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Emmett, put me down!" Jacob commanded as he beat his fists against the vampire's back.**

"**Hey, watch the back ya nearly ripped my stuffing out last time you attacked it." Emmett joked as he walked back into Jacob's cramped bedroom.**

"**That is not funny Emmett." Jacob whined.**

**Emmett just laughed as he threw Jacob back onto the bed and closed the door. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked it. I'm putting it up twice. Once as a chapter in Sharing and once as it's own one-shot because I think it can stand on it's own pretty well. BTW… Please vote on my poll. It's just to help me see what people want to see more of from the direction I'm planning on heading in. OH and please review. I love reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**XOXO**

**Cally**


	4. Swimming

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any characters and plot lines associated with Twilight. This Story contains Yaoi a.k.a. boy love, man sex, homosexual relations

YEY! A new chapter of Sharing. I really like this couple and I felt that I needed to get back into their story and add a bit.

______________________________________________________________________________

Summer break is a lot of fun. It's a great time of year to go tanning, play sports, go camping and do a lot of other fun things. Summer break is also a great time to commit vandalism, which is also a lot of fun… if you don't get caught. It is an act of defiance that allows the person or persons committing it to express their opinions and fight the man… or it could just be done because you got bored and decided that breaking and entering into the Forks Community Swimming Pool is a good idea.

That would be the reason that Jacob and Emmett were climbing the fence that surrounded the small barely lit pool at one in the morning. The security guard had already done his nightly rounds and wouldn't be back until sunrise. It had been a blistering hot day in Forks and the humidity didn't help the situation. You could have walked out of the shower at eight and still not be totally dry by noon. It was a good thing vampires didn't sweat.

The boys walked around the pool to the lawn chairs and began stripping down to their birthday suits. It was finally cooling down outside and the night air flowed across Emmett and Jacob's skin like butterfly kisses. "So…why'd you decide you come over tonight?" Emmett asked as he folded his jeans and put them on a chair.

"I don't know. I was bored. After being with you for the past month I've gotten used to a nocturnal existence… I sleep during the day." Jacob explained as he haphazardly threw his clothing onto Emmett's neat pile. Emmett scowled and began folding Jacob's clothes. Jacob smiled at how domesticated Emmett had gotten over the past month. "And of course, Seth came over earlier."

Emmett laughed, "Oh. I bet that fun."

"You have no idea." Jacob sighed, "He kept talking about how Ed and him get to spend all this time together and how Nessie keeps calling him daddy. It's kind of annoying and … I didn't do anything really, I mean I just got a little pissed ya know." Jacob shrugged trying to end the subject.

"So you got jealous?" Emmett announced

Jacob glared at the vampire, "I did not. Seth and Ed are just annoying. They're all over each other ALL of the time. They can't keep their fucking hands of each other; especially when they're around other people. It's disgusting."

Emmett laughed, fully undressed, "Oh look whose talking Mister lets-have-sex-in-the-living-room-just-so-there's-a-chance-we'll-get-caught." Emmett walked up behind the now fully nude Jacob and hugged the boy. "Or the time that we went to the movies just so we could go to the one show no one else was going to so I could give you head."

Jacob chuckled as he remembered, "Yeah, but that's different. When we did those things we were still by ourselves. We don't have to hold hands everywhere we go."

"Oh really? I thought you liked holding my hand." Emmett teased as he began pulling Jacob toward the pale blue water.

"I do. I like it a lot. But I don't need to flaunt my relationship with you." Jacob admitted as he stepped down into the shallow end of the pool; pulled by his boy friend.

"And why is that?" Emmett asked splashing the cool water over his icy skin, his back turned to Jacob. Jacob stopped walking deeper for a moment just to look at the curve of Emmett's ivory ass. It was perfect. Jacob bit his lower lip as he thought about it. Emmett noticed Jacob's silence and smacked the water, causing a huge wave of water to splash down on Jacob "Yo Jake! Snap out of it!"

Jacob yelped in surprise. "What? I wasn't staring at you're ass.. Wait. What did you ask again?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and repeated his question, "I asked why don't you need to flaunt our relationship."

"Oh," Jacob answered as he walked up behind Emmett and pressed his growing erection against Emmett's backside. "Well, I don't want to share you. You're mine now and I don't want other people looking at you lecherously while I have my way with you." Jacob moaned and nuzzled Emmett's neck lovingly.

"Who said you were the one having their way with me all the time? What if I'm having my way with you?" Emmett mused

"Well, in that case I guess I'm just shy." Jacob answered with a smile.

"Shy my ass! You'd walk around town shirtless 24/7 if I allowed you to. " Emmett remarked

"Oh so I need you're permission to show off my abs? They happen to be perfect ya know." Jacob boosted as he spun Emmet around to show off his well toned body.

Emmett ran his fingers down the planes and valleys of Jacob's stomach. "Yeah they are. I should know. I get to lick them almost every night. But they're not public property anymore bucko. I get to shoot any intruders." Emmett joked.

"Oh so I'm your property now?" Jacob asked coyly.

"Hell yeah, I don't like people other people touching my shit." Emmett stated

"Oh so I'm your shit too?" Jacob teased

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it Jake? Are you gonna punish me for being selfish?" Emmett teased as he poked Jacob in the chest.

Jacob smiled slyly, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, well bring it on Jakey-poo." Emmett laughed

"OK, you asked for it." Jack shrugged as he tackled Emmett into the water, claiming Emmett's lips with his own before being submerged. The pair automatically clung to each other as they struggled for dominance. Finally the pair broke the surface and parted from the kiss.

Jacob leaned his forehead against Emmett's his eyes closed as he clung to his lover. They were silent for a while as they enjoyed their embrace.

"Admit it Jake. You were jealous of Seth because everyone's accepted them as a couple and we haven't really… ya know. Officially came out as a couple yet." Emmett whispered

"That's not why I was jealous." Jacob admitted

"HA, you were jealous of the runt." Emmett laughed in victoriously

"Ok, so maybe I was a little jealous. But that's beside the point." Jacob admitted with a small chuckle. "The point is… I love you Emmett. I've loved you ever since that day I followed you to that meadow in the Rockies. And I may have loved you even before that. But it doesn't matter because I don't need anybody's approval or disproval to know that deep down in my heart I love you." Jacob exhaled the words like he had been holding his breath underwater for an hour.

Emmett blushed for a moment before laughing, "God Jake, that was the girliest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh really, well I'll show you who's girly." Jacob responded before pushing Emmett up against the pool wall and kissing his neck softly, "You'll be moaning like a bitch in heat before I'm done with ya."

"Oh that's real romantic Jake." Emmett moaned as Jacob's tongue did evil things to his body.

"Yeah, well I tried romance… it's time to show you how much I love you now." Jacob groaned as he pressed his erection against Emmett's. The pleasure of the encounter sent tendrils of ecstasy through out both the lovers.

Jacob reached around Emmett and ran his fingers along the dip of Emmett's ass to his sensitive entrance. Emmett's gasp of surprise was stifled by Jacob's lips. Jacob slowly pushed one finger into Emmett's delicate hole. Emmett clamped down on the intruder as Jacob's digit explored the tight depths. Jacob smiled into their kiss as Emmett's body writhed against him.

Taking Emmett's enjoyment as a sign to continue, Jacob pushed a second finger into Emmett and began to scissor the pair part to stretch his lover. There was only one problem. In the heat of the moment Jacob had forgotten the very minor fact that they were standing in a pool and as he stretched his partner cool water rushed into Emmett as well.

Emmett broke away from their heated kiss, "Holy mother Fing Christ Jake." Emmett gasp as his body tightly clamped down Jacob's venturous fingers.

Jacob laughed as he realized what had just happened. "Hey it isn't holy water Em, it won't kill you."

"Ha Ha very funny Jake." Emmett rebounded. Jacob knew that all the old vampire myths were bullshit but it was still fun to tease the big teddy bear from time to time.

"Hey a little water's not gonna hurt ya babe, I promise." Jacob reassured Emmett before entering a third finger and thrusting them in and out of Emmett quickly. Emmett's toes were curled as Jacob's finger brushed against his prostate with practiced accuracy.

"God Jake… you're too fucking good at this. I'll cum before we get to the fun part" Emmett moaned; his nails biting into Jacob's caramel back. "so just put it in 'kay."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear as he spun Emmett around so he was bent over the edge of the pool as Jacob plunged into Emmett with passionate force. Jacob groaned with pleasure as the water slid in as well. Coupled with Emmett's pulsing body, the water pressing and beating around him was unlike anything he'd ever experience. It added a whole new hidden dimension to fucking.

"Em, it feels so good. Oh God…" Jacob moaned as his thrusts started to pick up a fast paced rhythm. Emmett's only response was a series of stifled moans as he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the small wonderful noises Jacob's cock was pushing out of him. The pressure of Jake and the water inside of him was quickly driving him over the edge. With the water filling him every time Jacob pulled out there wasn't a moment where his abused prostate wasn't being brushed against or hit dead on. Fireworks were starting to shine behind Emmett's dazed eyes. They began to shine even brighter as Jacob reached around him and grasped his neglected member. Jacob's fingers clasped around him like a vise and Emmett let out a soft cry of passion. Emmett grabbed the edge of the concrete pool. As Jacob pumped his hardened sex and continued thrusting into him, Emmett's grip grew tighter and tighter on the rim of the pool.

As their love making continued Jacob's hips grew more and more erratic in their movements. Jacob knew that Emmett was close and as far as he was concerned, Jacob's body was on a faster then the speed of light mission to cloud nine. It only took a few more powerful thrusts for the pair to moan out the other's name as they collectively fell over the edge of passion. Faintly in the back of their mind they could hear the creaking of stone.

Slowly the pair started floating back to earth; both panting heavily as their bodies found their way together in a loving embrace. Jacob kissed Emmett adoringly. Emmett sighed contently as he pressed closer against Jake's intense body heat.

"You broke the pool, Em! You're a regular vandal now." Jacob smiled as he teased his amazing lover.

"Hey you helped." Emmett added

"Told you I'd make you moan like a bitch in heat." Jacob teased in a whisper against Emmett's ear.

Emmett snapped out his blissful state and decided that dunking the rude Indian boy was the best response. Jacob gasped for air in shock as he sprang up from the water. Emmett was already out of the pool starting to dry off with a towel.

"What was that for?" Jacob whined as he slowly trudged out of the pool. Emmett looked at Jacob for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning back to drying himself off. "Hey," Jake apologized as he can up behind Emmett and hugged the bulky young man. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." Emmett was not impressed and shrugged out of Jacob's arms to put his shirt on. Jacob could tell Emmett was mad about the bitch in heat comment. "Emmett, I promise I won't use derogatory terms to refer to you ever again. I mean unless you ask me too. I'll call you whatever you want me to then." Jacob pleaded as he struggled into his shirt and jeans.

Emmett laughed softly and ruffled Jacob's long black hair. "Fair enough."

"Good." Jacob said as he looked at Emmett body. Emmett's bottom half was still wrapped in a towel. "Hey, why are you still in that?" Jacob asked.

"Because," Emmett explained, slightly embarrassed, "I still have pool water leaking out of my ass, ya jerk."

Jacob bent over laughing, "I bet that's not the only thing leaking out of you're sweet ass." Emmett's response was to push the fully clothed Jacob into the pool as he walked toward the fence.

"What the fuck Em?!" Jacob yelled as he surfaced again. "I'm soaked. I don't have any other clothes at your house."

Emmett looked back at the dripping wet Jacob as he pulled himself out of the pool. A lecherous grin spread across his face. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get you out of those clothes then." Jacob had made his way to Emmett's side.

Jacob paused in horror as he toweled his hair. "Wait, NO! No Emmett. Every time you say I can't walk normally for three days. No! You can't! I have a counsel meeting tomorrow night." Jacob pleaded as he walked away from Emmett backwards. His back hit the fence and he swallowed. He was trapped.

"Hey," Emmett shrugged, placing a hand on both of Jacob's hips, " A little cum isn't gonna hurt ya babe. I promise." Emmett kissed Jacob sweetly on the cheek before grabbing him and throwing Jacob over his shoulder. With a burst of vampiric power, Emmett lept over the fence and sped off toward the house; his prize in tow kicking and screaming all the way home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. I have some great one shots coming up on the line up. So put me on you're alerts if you like my stuff. Also if you could… I absolutely love reviews and poll results. So if you could do either or both that would be totally awesome. Oh and btw. I love it when you guys send me requests. They really help me expand as a writer and I like to write what my fans are reading. Thanks again for reading.

XOXO

Cally.


	5. Dream

Author's note: I do NOT own any characters or plot lines associated with Twilight. This story mentions Yaoi a.k.a. boy x boy gay sex. If you are not into this sort of thing don't read it.

Jacob and Emmett laid in bed together as the lazy late hours of the afternoon rolled on by. Emmett watched the hazy sun set through the glass panes of his window; the evening light washing the room in its golden light. Emmett watched as the warm light played across Jacob's tan skin and Emmett was sure that he had never seen anything as beautiful as the boy laying next to him now.

Leaning down, Emmett sweetly kissed the sleeping Jacob's temple and Jacob murmured something in his sleep. After several rounds of playing hide and go fuck around the house while no one was home, Jacob had almost collapsed from exhaustion. And so, Emmett had whisked the teen up to his room and cradled his lover in his arms until he had fallen asleep.

Emmett smiled as he watched Jacob. He had never understood how Edward had spent so many nights watching Bella, but after Jacob and he had started their relationship it was starting to make sense. While Jacob slept, Emmett could see everything good and heavenly about his young lover. Jacob was so peaceful while he slept and even after they had fought and Jacob had fallen asleep next to him crying, as Emmett watched his slow even breathing, nothing the boy could have said mattered and all was forgiven.

That was how wonderful it was to love the young man. It was beyond anything he had ever felt. Looking at Jacob now, the sun touching his caramel cheek just right, Emmett caressed the heated skin with a cool finger lovingly. Jacob let out a contented sigh as Emmett let his fingers continue there sweet touches.

Emmett let his chilled digit slide across Jacob's sun kissed cheek, letting his fingertips tease across Jacob's kiss bruised lips. The pink flesh of the succulent mouth pulled lightly on his hand as he pulled away from them as if they didn't want them to leave quiet yet.

Emmett cupped Jacob's cheek within his palm and let the dreaming youth nuzzle into his hand unconsciously. An adoring smile spread across Emmett's lips as Jacob's body started to respond to his touch. Little moans and whimpers slide from their sleeping owner and were softly echoed by Emmett as he rested his head in the crook of Jacob's neck, to breath sweet cool air against Jacob's throat.

Emmett was tempted to let his hands wander from the delicate skin of Jacob's face and neck, allowing the boy to wake up with wet musty sheets around him. But Emmett knew that there was no need to fill Jacob's dreams with himself. He was already there. For Emmett knew in his heart that if he could sleep, he would dream of Jacob every night and that Jacob must dream of him in the same way.

Spurred perhaps by the light caresses Emmett was supplying, Jacob awoke. He moaned as his eyes fluttered open momentarily, only to shut again as they were assaulted by the last rays of sun coming in from the window. "Emmett?" Jacob sighed as he slid closer to his large lover. Emmett's cool body helped combat the heat that filled Jacob's dream foggy form.

"Jacob." Emmett responded as he wrapped his arms around Jacob once again.

"I love you." Jacob sighed groggily as he nuzzled his forehead against Emmett's body, hiding form the sun.

Emmett smiled and kissed the boys hair; letting Jacob know his feelings were returned. "Jacob, do you dream of me?" Emmett cooed softly.

Jacob lazily nodded his head, moaning a yes.

"I wish I could dream about you." Emmett murmured, his big hands calmly stroking Jacob's bare back.

"You don't need to dream of me because I'll always be with you." Jacob yawned; sleep trying to take over him once again, "Even when I dream."

Quickly sleep once again claimed Jacob's body and Emmett smiled. The very last rays of sunlight were fighting through the window and they shone upon Jacob's head; created a halo. "Sweet dreams, my angel." Emmett sighed as he once again took up his post; watching Jacob dream well into the night.

Author's note: So I know its super short and it has no smut. But its super cute and fluffy and I needed write something sweet. Emmett and Jacob are always so playful that I think they needed a story like this to balance them out. They can't be fucking like rabbits all the time. SO I really hope you liked it. Review, please. I really love to know what you guys think.

XOXO

Cally


	6. Hunger

**Author's note: I do NOT own any characters or plot lines associated with Twilight. This story contains Yaoi a.k.a. boy x boy gay sex. If you are not into this sort of thing don't read it. Please forgive me for having this take so long. I'm under a lot of stress ATM. So enjoy the smut and please don't hurt me…. ( sets the smut down in front of you before running away and hiding behind my couch to watch you attack it like a wild animal) yikes!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Jacob paced back and forth in his kitchen. Today had not gone as planned. Firstly, Emmett and he had gotten into a fight over something he didn't even remember saying. Something about Rosalie being a succubus leech. But Jacob didn't like that the ice princess "needed" to know almost everything about his relationship with Emmett. Sure they were married but it wasn't like Rosalie had ever been faithful to her husband. Hell, they were practically only married for the tax refund and Jacob was sick of sharing his property. All he had asked for was that Emmett get a divorce. **

**But Emmet would have none of it; refusing to end his commitment to his wife due to some sense of honor and responsibility. So the duo had yelled and screamed, punching holes in walls and broken doors into splinters before Jacob had walked out of the Cullen house to come home to binge himself with comfort food and anything else he could eat while he watched the NCIS marathon on USA. And in that lay the true problem. **

**There was nothing left to eat in the entire house. His dad was on another "fishing trip" with Charlie and Sally wasn't coming until tomorrow morning to bring groceries. Jacob looked at the clock. It was 9:00pm. "Twelve hours! Are you kiddin' me? I'm going to starve and die before then." Jacob whined as he pulled at his hair angrily. **

**Jacob finally slumped down against the empty cupboards and hung his head in dismay. "Fucking Emmett. He never has to worry about food. I bet he's sitting in his room playing X-Box, while his pretty little wife fucks her mistress in the back of her car, and while an entire kitchen of food he will never need sits down stairs going to waste!" **

**Esme, knowing that Jacob and Seth still required human food, always kept the kitchen stocked so that they could whisk up anything they desired at a moments notice. She liked to go shopping now that she had gotten over the smell of fresh blood seeping from the packaged meat. **

**It was then that Jacob realized what he had said. "The Cullens, Emmett, they have food. Food I can eat." With an animalistic gleam in his eyes, Jacob ran from the house into the darkness of the forest. As he shot through the woods, stripping his clothing as quickly as possible; Jacob shifted into his wolf form, letting the worn tee shirt and shorts fall into the underbrush. **

**As he approached the Cullen house, Jacob could sense that the Cullen Clan were gone for the weekend on one of their famous camping trips. They had a tendency to just take off most weekends. Luckily no one was home, because as soon as Jacob got to the front porch and shifted back into his own skin, he realized he had left his clothing behind. "Aw man, I liked that shirt." Jacob whined under his breath as he grabbed the spare key from underneath the ornamental statue on the front porch and walked into the house.**

**Moon light shown in through the windows and washed the interior rooms in it's silver glow. But Jacob couldn't appreciate the beauty, he was on a mission. Making a B-line for the kitchen, Jacob flung open the nearest pantry cupboard and grabbed the closest bag of chips. They were salt and vinegar. The taste was sour and burned on his chapped lips pleasantly as he made his way through half the bag in a matter of minutes. **

**Satisfied with the chips, Jacob ripped into a bag of dried fruit. It was good, but fruit wasn't what Jacob constituted as comfort food and has he chewed on the sugary bits thoughts of Emmett and their fight filled him with self loathing. Swallowing slowly, Jacob dropped the bag onto the floor and made his way to the fridge, hoping that there would be something in there to take away the tears that were threatening to be unleashed. **

**But Jacob was oddly disappointed when he looked into the refrigerator. Usually Esme had fresh baked goods or other tasty treats to snack on, but the shelves were almost empty. All that was left was a gallon of milk and the remains of a cheese and smoke sausage gift basket. Jacob wasn't really interested in either but his stomach growled in argument. **

**Pulling the basket and the milk out, Jacob took both items to the living room and turned on the big screen TV. As he flipped channels, Jacob gulped down the milk, letting it wash away the sting of the salty chips from his lips. After wiping his hand across his mouth to remove his milk mustache, Jacob rifled through the gift basket beside him on the couch. **

**Nothing was on TV, so Jacob ended up watching a re-run of the Rocky Mountain Showdown between University of Colorado and Colorado State University. CSU actually ended up winning, and it cheered Jacob up to see the underdog win. It gave him a little hope, since when it came to Emmett, he was the underdog. Rosalie, as bitchy and unfaithful as she was, was the perfect wife and Emmett still adored her; regardless of his feelings for Jacob. And it pissed Jacob off. **

**Trying not to grow claws and rip at the designer white couch he was sitting on, Jacob grabbed a foot and a half long smoked sausage from the basket and after tearing away the wrapper began to gnaw at the meat. In his jealousy fueled food gnawing, Jacob didn't hear the person enter the house and walk into the living room. **

"**Jake? What are you doing?" Emmett's voice suddenly sounded through the moonlit room and Jacob spun around to look at the confused looking vampire. It wasn't until he realized that he was sitting in his boy friend's family's living room completely naked, chewing on a meat log, and watching an old foot ball game that he understood why Emmett was confused. **

"**Oh, shit." Jacob grabbed a throw pillow and tried to cover himself. "Umm, I ran out of food at my house, and you have food, no one was here and I forgot to bring clothing so I kind of just…" His words fell silent when he realized there was no way of really explaining the situation. **

**Emmett just nodded and walked further into the room to sit on the couch next to Jacob and watch the game. They sat there for a few minutes and Jacob once again began to chomp at the sausage. It was rather large and Jacob had to wipe excess saliva from his lips every once in awhile as he tried to eat the thing. However, the image was causing a knot to tighten in Emmett's groin as he stole secret glances at his lover. **

**They were silent for the rest of the game, besides the slurping and swallowing sounds of Jacob eating. Somewhere in the third quarter Emmett had grabbed his own throw pillow and covered his lap after Jacob had taken the whole diameter of the sausage into his mouth to bite off the end of the thing. But neither said anything as the TV flickered, Jacob was still angry with Emmett and Emmett was struggling to not throw himself upon the youth and fuck him into the sofa. **

**Finally the game ended and Emmett quickly got up and walked, rather uncomfortably, up the stairs to his room. Jacob, noticing Emmett's discomfort, followed with his sausage in hand. **

**Jacob knocked on Emmett's door before creeping in to the dark room. "Emmett?"**

"**What are you doing here?" Emmett stated rather coldly from the shadows.**

"**I told you," Jacob replied as he lifted his meaty snack, "I was hungry. I don't have anything to eat at my house." Jacob looked at his food and took a vicious bit, chewing it blissfully as Emmett cleared his throat. Jacob continued between a few mouthfuls of his snack. "And it's not like you guys need the food anyways. All you guys have to do is rip open a throat or two." **

"**Yes, Jake, because I have a great time just slurping down animal blood once or twice a week." Emmett snarled as he stalked out of the darkness and into the light streaming in from the doorway. **

**Jacob rolled his eyes as Emmett's attempt at looking intimidating. "Yeah well, it sure as hell would make easier." **

**Emmett growled, closing the space between the pair, as he glared into Jacob's eyes, "Easier? You think my life is easier because I don't need to eat food?" **

**Jacob just glared back, "Yes, your life is easier because you don't have to eat. You do understand how much time I spend thinking about food. It's extremely time consuming. Only having a craving once a week would make my life a hell of a lot easier. But what would you know about making my life easier? You won't even commit yourself to me. You know nothing about making life easier for us!" Jacob spat the last few words like venom on his lips.**

**Emmett, without warning, wrapped his fingers around Jacob's neck and slammed him into the wall; keeping his grip tight around Jacob's throat but allowing the wolf to breath. "I don't know how to make our lives easier?! I don't know how to make our lives easier?! Do you have any clue how hard you make life for me? I lay in bed with you almost every night, fighting a craving that eats at my flesh. I struggled every time we make love not to rip your beautiful little throat open and drain you dry." Emmett darkened his last words by licking the tender skin in question. Jacob closed his eyes and let out a shuddered gasp of air. **

"**And after pulling this little stunt tonight." Emmett pressed his body against Jacob's forcefully. Grinding his hips lustfully into Jacob's bare groin. "I'm surprised I didn't attack you on the couch." Emmett stared down at the trembling boy in his grasp. His glaze running down the caramel skin of Jacob's exposed body. A deep rumbling growl grew in his chest as his hand tightened momentarily on Jacob's throat before leaving all together as he walked away; frustration fuming from him.**

**A shiver ran down Jacob's spine as the icy chill of Emmett's skin left his and he opened his eyes to search of his lover. Jacob took a hesitant step backward toward the door; he could feel his heart racing in his finger tips he was so frightened. But the fear was also causing blood to pulse in another part of his body further south and Jacob groaned as his erection started to grow. It was an odd sensation, Emmett was never this wild and uncivilized. He never frightened Jacob or used his supernatural strength to dominate his partner. And surprisingly, to see Emmett this way, turned him on like never before. **

**Emmett sat on the far edge of his bed with his head in his hands, the muscles in his back rippling in the stark light coming in from the open door. Taking another step toward the door, Jacob considered just walking out of the room again and leaving his boyfriend to brood. But his heart nagged at him, telling him to stay and work things out, his hard-on seconding the motion. **

**Turning, Jacob shut the door, cloaking the entire room in velvety darkness, the faint cast of moon beams straying in through the large windows. Taking a deep breath to calm his heart rate, Jacob climbed onto the bed and crawled up behind Emmett. Jacob's hands slowly ran themselves over Emmett's clothed shoulders and down the wide expanse of muscle that made up Emmett's chest to fondle the edges of Emmett's shirt. **

**Emmett let out an exhausted sigh as he allowed Jacob to remove his polo, raising his arms to un-hinder the shirt's departure. Jacob leaned in and pressed his lips to the cool marble flesh at Emmett's neck, nipping and biting in ways that Emmett always loved. Meanwhile, Jacobs's skilled fingers worked at removing Emmett's belt and undoing the buttons and zipper. **

**As his lips kissed their way down Emmett's neck to his shoulders, Jacob's palm cupped the growing bulge in the vampire's jeans. Emmett let out a throaty moan as tan warm fingers ventured beneath the elastic of his boxer-briefs and grabbed his aching member lustfully. **

**Driven by the bold gesture, Emmett grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled it from his pants. Turning, Emmett pushed Jacob down into the plush black comforter and pinned the boy down as his lips attached themselves to their counterparts. **

**Jacob moaned happily as their tongues danced in their loving dual for dominance. But he allowed Emmett full reign as Emmett's fabric constricted erection rubbed vigorously against his in urgent need. With a burst of vampiric speed, Emmett's jeans and underwear were flung across the room; hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor. **

**Emmett's lips soon began their decent down Jacob's neck. Devouring the delicate skin he craved with his every molecule. Emmett grazed his canines against the skin to tease the boy and test his own self-control and their tussle became more and more heated. **

**Knowing the routine, as Emmett explored his body with expert roughness, Jacob's wandering hands found the bottle of lube above the head board. Emmett, seeing the item in Jacob's hands, quickly snatched it up to cover his fingers with the wet cool gel. **

**Feel satisfied with the coverage, two of Emmett's fingers dove into Jacob's pucker, scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscle as it fought back against him. Spurred by it's persistence to remain tight, Emmett pushed two more fingers into his partner mercilessly. Jacob could do little more then silently scream as his body was pleasurably abused. **

**With a smirk and a grunt, Emmett removed his hand from Jacob's pulsing body and swiftly covered his erection. The large sensitive vein along the underside of his cock, pulsing with anticipation as his hand ran over it with the gel. Emmett's attention was drawn away from the feeling as Jacob emitted a neglected whimper and Emmett eagerly wrapped an arm around Jacob's waist to turn the boy over into Doggy style. **

**With ruthless abandon, Emmett plowed into his partner; his engorged cock slamming into the boys prostate violently. Jacob gasped in shock and ecstasy as Emmett picked up a brutally fast pace. Jacob's knuckled grew white and he clutched the bed sheets, his body already wreaked with the tingling sparks of pleasure before an orgasm. Emmett was thrusting with every ounce of anger and energy he had; the sound of their thighs slapping together driving Emmett along. **

**A faint shine of sweat grew on Jacob's skin and the moonlight that filled the room made Jacob's back shimmer as Emmett rammed into Jacob's sensitive bunch of nerve ending again with learned accuracy. It was beautiful and frightening as Emmett let his control slide. Jacob was practically running full speed toward orgasm and as Emmett once again slammed his cock into his prostate, his muscles clenched around Emmett's large member and opaque white cum splattered the dark bedding below him. **

**The intense tightening of Jacob's body around him was just enough to send Emmett's mind reeling. A flurry of stars raced through his head as he pumped his seed deep into Jacob's eager body; the pulsing muscles milking him for everything it could produce. Sated and exhausted, Emmett removed himself and collapsed next to his spent lover. **

**Jacob fell to his side, breathing heavily with his back to Emmett's cold body. A silence drifted between them yet again and neither could think of anything that might undo the words that had been spoken earlier or change the fact that both desperately wanted the other in their arms once again. The silence was practically deafening when suddenly the loud sound of Jacob biting into the last remains of the sausage filled the room. **

**Closing his eyes, Emmett started to laugh and wasn't able to stop the happy noise. With a wide grin across his face Emmett grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled the heated youth into his arms to kiss the boy between laughter. As they kissed lovingly and blissfully, Emmett grabbed the rest of the smoked meat and throw it elsewhere. Unfortunately, that elsewhere happened to be the large glass window and the shattering of glass broke them from their kisses.**

"**Now look at that? Look what happened after you started to eat that awful sausage." Emmett chuckled as he kissed Jacob's forehead. **

"**Hey, that was a good piece of meat." Jacob whined between pouting lips.**

**Emmett just laughed and guided one of Jacob's hands down to his re-hardening cock. "You know what else is a good piece of meat?" Emmett replied with a lecherous leer on his face.**

**A playful smirk grew on Jacob's kiss bruised lips and a happy twinkle of light filled his eyes as his hand tightened on the pulsing flesh in his palm. "You know this doesn't get you off the hook with the divorce thing." Jacob whispered against Emmett's neck before placing a kiss there.**

**Emmett moaned in frustration at being teased. "I know. But I figure if I can give your mouth something to preoccupy it's time for a little while, it'll give me time to think up something to say in response to that." His voice growing course as Jacob's lips wandered their way down his torso.**

**When Jacob had made his way to Emmett's belly button, Jacob looked up at Emmett and smirked, "Well, at least I'll have another sausage to eat until then." Chuckling playfully to himself as his tongue wound it's way down to it's final destination.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________ **

**Author's note: So yeah, another chapter, another one shot. It spawned by a food play request that kind of took on a life of it's own. I have no clue where the fight came from, but all relationships have rocky patches and this allowed for food play and make up sex as well as some comedy. Hope everyone liked it. Sorry it isn't edited yet. I'm super busy at school. It's rather disgusting I'm afraid. **

**XOXO**

**Cally**


	7. Children

Author's note: I do NOT own any characters or plot lines associated with Twilight. This story mentions Yaoi a.k.a. boy x boy gay sex. If you are not into this sort of thing don't read it. So this one actually also includes, well not really, Mprag but kind of… it's weird and funny and fluffy. Translations are at the bottom for Spanish speaking parts.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a lovely morning on Isle Esme. The sun was shining and streaming into the house in golden shafts of light. Jacob was flitting around the kitchen in one of Emmett's oversized button up shirts. Jacob may be taller then Emmett, but Emmett made up for it in bulk and the large shirt was more of a short dress on Jacob.

As Jacob made breakfast for himself, Emmett leaned against the counter and watched; a smile spreading lecherously across his lips whenever the bottom of the shirt would ride up Jacob's thighs, exposing so much delicious flesh. Jacob caught Emmett's stare after Emmett let out a un-stifled moan.

Smirking playfully, Jacob bent down to look for a frying pan in a cupboard. To Emmett's surprise Jacob had decided to wear nothing underneath his shirt and Emmett's eyes grew wide as Jacob permitted the extremely erotic view of his completely exposed ass.

Groaning, Emmett walked up behind the wolf boy and pressed his growing erection into the bare flesh, only the thin fabric of Emmett's boxers between them. Jacob straightened up quickly in mock surprise and playfully ground his hips backwards into Emmett's groin.

"Hey babe, you looking for something I can help you with?" Emmett chuckled, hoping Jacob would catch the double meaning.

Jacob turned around and faced Emmett. "I could think of a few thing." Jacob smiled and kissed Emmett deeply, however the sound of his rumbling stomach interrupted their embrace. Pulling away slowly, Jacob admitted, "But I think food would be a good place to start."

Emmett smiled and gave Jacob a soft peck on the lips. "Ok, foodage first bondage second."

"Bondage?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Esme's getting tired of buying new bedding for this place, especially after what Edward and Bella did to this place when they were still together. And I can't let you're nails get a hold of any of these feather pillows." Emmett explained

"Oh but can you just imagine the mess? Blood stained feathers flying everywhere because you've driven me into a lust induced frenzy. And it's not my fault that when I get…. Excited, I start to shift." Jacob said in his defense.

"Well, you can rip my back up with you're perfect monstrous nails as much as you want." Emmett admitted as he took Jacob's hands in his own and kissed the knuckles lovingly. "But Esme is scarier then the devil on a killing spree when she's angry. She's scares me more then my wife does."

"Ex-wife." Jacob corrected.

"Yes," Emmett replied, " Rose is my ex-wife now. You little home wreaker."

"Hey, It's not technically home wreaking if the person's spouse was already cheating on him." Jacob reminded Emmett with a smile.

Emmett smiled. "I guess you're right." Changing the subject somewhat, Emmett sighed and asked, "Are you enjoying you're engagement present."

Jacob nodded excitedly. "Yes! Although it is a little unoriginal. I mean, I guess since it's just the engagement it's ok, but we can't honeymoon here. Everybody in your family goes on their honeymoon here. It's not special anymore."

Emmett sighed, "You sound like a girl ya know that?"

"Well at least I don't scream like one during sex." Jacob retorted mischievously.

Emmett was about to say something in response but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Using a burst of inhuman speed, Emmett was at the door and opening it before the after chill of Emmett's body could leave Jacob's. "Hello?"

At first it appeared that no one was at the door and it took a small couch from the small women in front of him for Emmett to look down and see the older women standing there. "Oh, hello. How are you today?" Emmett asked as he allowed the women to enter.

She walked in without saying much and proceeded to the kitchen with four large bags in tow. Jacob had moved to sit on the kitchen counter and the small women jumped slightly upon seeing him. "Mi Dios! No otro."

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked, having taken a few years of Spanish in high school. "Not another what?"

"You speak Spanish?" The women asked.

"Kinda. A little. Poco." Jacob replied. "Not another what?"

The aging women looked Jacob over before setting her bags down and moving to Jacob's side. Emmett had just walked into the room and she drew even closer to Jacob before she started to speak, "Guárdese de este hombre, y de la gente que él pertenece a. Son los niños de la oscuridad y no pueden ser confiados en. Usted está en gran peligro cuando usted está con él. La cosa que le crece adentro será oscura y mal si está con él. La persona que está creciendo en usted cuando usted se da él no es humana. " (see bottom for translation)

"What the? The person that grows in me? What? What does that mean?" Jacob was very confused. His remedial Spanish was not helping at all and all he got out of the warning was that something was growing in him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jacob stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked at himself. Now that he thought about it something was different and he couldn't figure out what. Getting very close to the surface, Jacob scrutinized his facial features as they shifted around his face in odd expressions. Opening his mouth wide, Jacob chopped his teeth down with a snap and growled at his reflection. "What is it?" Jacob whined as Emmett walked into their room.

The sun was shining in through the windows and Emmett was shimmering like a Six foot five chiseled hunk of diamond. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked as he walked up to Jacob and wrapped his arms around the Native American boy's waist; his cool chin resting on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob turned his head and looked down into Emmett's eyes.

Jacob sighed and looked at himself in the mirror again, "I feel like I'm getting bigger. You know, like I'm growing."

"Umm, well you are two inches taller then me babe, I mean, it's nice having a big strong man in my arms, because I can't break you." Emmett groaned slightly miffed that his lover was taller then even him now. "And it's nice, although maybe you could stop growing. I feel short."

"You're not short. You barely fit through the door half the time." Jacob comforted as his hands held Emmett's in place around his hips.

"You have to duck to get into your own house." Emmett teased in response.

"Point taken." Jacob sighed "Do you think that I'm getting fat?"

"WHAT?!" Emmett exclaimed in shock, "You're like a stick, a very musclely, yummy stick." Emmett emphasized his words with a playfully nip to Jacob's caramel shoulder.

"No, really, I feel like I'm growing wider, I don't feel right. It's like there's something inside of me making me fat." Jacob complained with a pout.

"Well, I mean, I haven't really eaten 'food' in like seventy- something years, but I'm pretty sure food goes inside you and makes you ……" Emmett searched for the right word, "ummmm, expand."

"So you do think I'm getting fat?" Jacob groaned on the verge of tears.

The intense sadness in Jacob's voice throw Emmett off. Slowly spinning the wolf boy around, Emmett held Jacob's hips and looked him in the eyes, "Don't cry, you're not fat, you barely have an ounce of body fat on you. Why the hell are you being so moody?"

"I don't know." Jacob whined as he pressed against Emmett in a hug, "I just feel like I look awful and then one moment I'll feel so happy and the next I feel like throwing up and crying for hours on end. It's driving me crazy. And that awful care taker lady told be something was growing inside me."

Emmett held Jacob in his large arms tightly; smoothing his hand through Jacob's hair to calm the boy down as Jacob cried into his shoulder. "Ummm this sounds hormonal… we should call Rosalie… she's hormonal…" Emmett suggested; wanting his happy playful lover back as soon as possible.

Jacob sniffed and looked up at him, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Okay, I guess so, but she doesn't really like me. I think she hates me as much as she hated Bella."

Emmett tried to stifle a cringe. "Huh, she's… she likes you. Sorta'. I mean the whole you're banging her husband kind makes her… iffy. But she likes you. She likes you more then well…. People. You know what we should just call her."

"Ok. And it's ex-husband." Jacob moped as Emmett sat him down on the bed and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, Ex-husband. So just sit here for a minute and I'll call Rose." Jacob just nodded and fell backwards onto the bed.

The phone rang slowly against Emmett's ear. Finally Rosalie's voice picked up on the other end. "Having fun with your dog Emmett?"

"Shut it Rose. And no, I'm not having fun with Jacob because he's acting all moody and since you're the moodiest person I know I am calling you for help." Emmett explained.

"You're really bad at asking for favors, Em." Rosalie commented in disinterest.

"I'll work on it. But please, Rose, please talk to him. He's all sad and down and he keeps talking about how he's growing and that crazy land lady told him something evil was growing in him. It was weird…."

Emmett was cut off by Rosalie, "WHAT! What the hell did you just say? Something's growing inside of Jacob? Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place you idiot?"

"Wait what the hell is going on. It wasn't really important, I just want him not moody." Emmett was confused.

"Just put the mutt on the phone Emmett!" Rosalie commanded.

Emmett obeyed and handed the phone over to Jacob. "Here, you deal with her?"

Jacob hesitantly took the phone, "Hello?"

"JACOB! What's wrong, how long have you felt like you've been growing bigger, you know in the mid-drift?" Rosalie interrogated.

"I don't know," Jacob whined, "I just noticed it today. And that crazy lady said something was growing inside me. I don't know it she meant it metaphorically or like there's an actual thing growing inside of me."

"That lady never says anything to mean. She must mean literally. Jacob I think you're pregnant." Rosalie concluded.

"WHAT! NO!!! I can't be pregnant! I'm a boy Rose! I have a penis not a vagina!" Jacob screamed in horror. Emmett's eye went wide at the mention of pregnancy.

"But it's the only explanation, it must be one of you're weird shifter powers. And you're at Isle Esme. That's where Bella got pregnant… maybe it's the water there. LEAH! WE'RE TAKING A TRIP TO THE ISLAND TO TRY INSEMINATION AGAIN!" Jacob had to hold the phone away from his ear as Rosalie and Leah made plans on the other side of the phone.

"Wait! No Rosalie, I can't be pregnant. Why am I the one that got pregnant, why can't Emmett be pregnant?" Jacob pleaded as Emmett stood frozen in horror at what was being discussed.

"Because Jacob, Emmett's a vampire, he can only get people pregnant. And as much as I hate to think about it, you do seem like the most likely to bottom." Rosalie explained mostly caught up in her own thoughts for Leah.

"Well, well, I've fucked Emmett in a pool once." Jacob spat back

"What?" Rosalie squealed before Emmett, snapping out of his pregnancy inspired coma, grabbed the phone.

"Rose, it's not what you think. Well actually it is, but we need to go. Bye!" Emmett hung up, sat down on the bed heavily and crushed the phone with his hand in frustration.

There was a long silence between the pair as they tried to process what was happening to them. Somewhere during the silence they had both laid down on the bed and Emmett held onto Jacob protectively as if afraid Jacob was going to fall apart if he didn't hold on.

They remained this way for a long time. Jacob periodically crying silently and Emmett whispering comforting nothings into Jacob's ear to stop the tears.

It was late afternoon before either of them said anything. Finally Jacob spoke, "Do you think I'm really pregnant, Emmett. He turned to look at the vampire.

Emmett's forehead was wrinkled with worry. "I don't know. I'm so confused. I hate that you're not human sometimes. It makes everything weird. I mean, you're body does change, do you think it could change in that way?" Emmett's arms wrapped tighter as he spoke the question.

"Nothing like this has every happened to any of the other shifter. Then again, I don't think any of the shifters have ever fallen out of their imprint and into love with a vampire." Jacob said with a sad chuckle. He paused for a moment, "What if I am pregnant Em? What are we going to do?"

Emmett buried his face into Jacob's neck before whispering, "I don't know Jake. I don't know what to do? You might have to become a vampire. I mean, you heal faster now just because you're a shifter, but what if it's not enough? I don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

"Oh god Emmett, don't go getting all emotional on me. I'm emotional enough." Jacob smiled and kissed Emmett sweetly. "And I mean after all that. After…. It's born. Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Emmett sighed and let one of his hands run across Jacob's stomach. "Hmmmm, definitely a boy. It'd like to have a boy I guess."

Jacob's smile was beaming. "Me too. You'd be a great dad, I can just see you, teaching him baseball so he can play with the family. He'll be a great baseball player."

Emmett was happier then ever, "Hell yeah he'll be a great baseball player. He'll school Edward."

Together they continued to imagine their future life together with their son, briefly arguing over names and schooling options. Emmett was vary passionate about raising their son in the public schooling system, where as Jacob was sure that home schooling with Renesmee would be the best option.

It was well into the night when the phone rang. Begrudgedly Emmett rose from the bed and a weeping Jacob, they had been imagining Emmett Jr.'s graduation from college, and answered the spare phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Emmett answered as he started walking back to the bedroom.

"EMMETT! It's Carlisle. What the hell is going on?" Carlisle sounded livid.

"Well, Jacob is pregnant. Well we don't actually know that but it's our best guess." Emmett tried to explain.

"Emmett, do you even know how babies are made?" Carlisle asked with a dismayed sigh.

"Yes. And yeah I know two men can't get pregnant but Jacob's a shifter. Isn't it possible that he could you know change that way?" Emmett asked, a tad bit hopeful.

Emmett stood at the door way of the bed room, leaning on the door frame, and looking in at Jacob who was pulling off the large shirt he was wearing. "Emmett, There's not evidence that Jacob could ever get pregnant. It's impossible no matter how you look at it. I'm sorry." Carlisle stated.

"Damn." Emmett swore under his breath and bit his nail. "Ok Carlisle, thanks for calling. We'll talk to you later."

"Good bye son, oh and if Rosalie shows up, tell her to stop calling me. She and Leah are on a mission to get Leah pregnant. Emmett, Do Not Give Her Your Sperm! Do you hear me? Don't do it." Carlisle warned.

Emmett laughed, "Ok dad. See you when we get back. Bye."

Emmett hung up and laughed as he sat back down on the bed, cross legged, next to Jacob. "So I guess we're not pregnant?" Jacob asked, slightly dismayed but happy.

"Nope," Emmett answered shaking his head, "And Carlisle's pretty sure you can't get pregnant at all."

Jacob sighed and moved so he could sit, blissfully nude, in Emmett's lap with his legs around Emmett's waist. "It's a pity." Jacob said before kissing Emmett playfully. "Do you want to try and prove him wrong?"

Emmett laughed, "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

______________________________________________________________________________

The translation to the old women's warning: Beware this man, and the people he belongs to. They are the children of darkness and can not be trusted. You are in great danger when you are with him. The thing that grows inside you will be dark and evil if it is with him. The person that is growing in you when you give yourself to him is not human.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So yeah, no real sex, just crazy Emmett x Jacob fluff. I hope you guys liked it even though there wasn't any sex. I was just re-reading Breaking Dawn and thought that it would be a fun thing to write in Emmett and Jake's position. So review, let me know what you think and such.

XOXO

Cally


	8. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ

-1Author's note: Just so you guys know, the poll is over, has been for awhile now; and I've added a new chapter to Sharing! Just thought you all should know. Oh and I forgot to mention this in the chapter author notes, but this new chapter is dedicated to all my lovely fan boys who I adore completely. To name a few special one, who are especially close to my heart: Breakingdawn333 aka Josh and UCALinguisticsStudent aka Chad! You two are awesome sauce! And even if I didn't write your name down, you are awesome sauce too… I just don't know everybody's names. I don't think I would want to. That would just take all the fun out of meeting new people. Especially if someone's name was Greg, but he really looked like a Larry and he preferred to be called Larry but you only knew him as Greg…. How depressing. But oh well, I'm rambling. Love you all, enjoy reading the next chapter. BTW I deleted the last author's note and made the new chapter, chapter eight but if you read this and this is chapter eight then I might have changed it to make itr easier on you guys.

XOXO

Cally


	9. Bathrobe

-1Author's note: So yeah, still don't own Twilight or its characters and plot lines. So this is just for general entertainment and no money will be……blah blah blah, if you really need me to write the whole thing out again because you missed it in the first half a dozen chapters I'll go copy paste it but no now, get over it. Unless you are Stephanie what's her bucket and you're secretly writing smut about your characters, none of us own Twilight which is very depressing… but oh well… SO enjoy the show….

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob looked at himself in the full length mirror in his room. "You can do this Jake. It's what you want. And besides, you look good." Jacob looked himself up and down, judging his attire once again. The white button down hugged his frame nicely, the ripples of his abs just barely visible under the sheer fabric and the white trousers fell down his legs nicely.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice from behind Jacob suddenly sounded.

Jacob jumped and spun around to see where the voice had come from. There on his small twin bed was Emmett, his body draped across the mattress in a black bathrobe. Jacob quickly hid in the small closet sliding the door mostly shut. "EMMETT! We're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony. Especially not in this outfit! And why the hell are you wearing a bathrobe?" Jacob growled from his hiding place as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in the buff.

"Nice to see you too babe." Emmett responded. As Jacob looked out from behind the door, Emmett grabbed a pillow and smelt it, making Jacob grimace at the thought that he hadn't washed his sheets in a few months. "I have a question," Emmett asked with a small after placing the pillow back behind his head, "do you ever think of me and jack off in this bed?"

Jacob's eyes went wide for a moment before devious thoughts fluttered into his brain. No matter how obnoxious Emmett could be, whenever he said something like that it went straight to his groin. Slowly, with a naughty smirk across his face, Jacob exited the closest with a scarf in his hand. Emmett sat up and watched lecherously as Jacob stalked over to him. When Jacob had crossed the room to the edge of the bed, Emmett placed his large hands on Jacob's smooth hips and placed a soft kiss on Jacob's hip bone, nipping playfully at the heated flesh as he pulled away.

Jacob laughed softly at his lover's antics, "You're not supposed to see me before the ceremony." Jacob repeated as Emmett continued to nuzzle Jacob's hip bone; his kisses and nibbles getting dangerously close to Jacob's groin.

"I know," Emmett admitted, looking up at Jacob happily, "but it's such a silly tradition, I missed you so much last night. I don't think I could've made it until this evening without seeing you." Emmett punctuated his loneliness by pulling Jacob onto his lap and into a lusty kiss.

Finally the kiss broke, soft pants for air escaping Jacob's lips, "And do you have any clue how horny I am right now." Emmett added, "Last night I took down three brown bears and I was still worked up."

Jacob laughed and kissed Emmett's nose, "Did you try it naked, because that usually helps when we go hunting?" Jacob suggested.

"Yep," Emmett nodded, "But Edward said I was being lewd; whatever that means, the nerd; and so Carlisle said I had to put my clothes back on if I wanted them to stay. And I'm pretty sure that even if I had gotten over it then, Jasper's had this vendetta out against me the last couple days so he's been brewing up all kinds of weird stuff for me to feel; I think Mike might have told Jazz I felt him up one time in the locker room after football practice, so he's out for revenge or something." Jacob instantly glared at Emmett accusingly, "What? Don't look at me like that. It was one time before I ever got with you, and Mike wasn't with Jazz, I don't think, and besides, it builds trust between team mates."

"Right, trust building." Jacob replied sarcastically. "Hmmm," Jacob thought as he sat up and shifted so he could straddle Emmett's hips, "How about we build some trust of our own, team mate?" Jacob said as he lifted up the black silk scarf in his hand, "and this way you won't see me as much before the wedding."

"Stupid tradition." Emmett growled softly before eyeing the scarf suspiciously.

"Come on, if you don't put it on I can't help you out and you'll have to leave." Jacob leaned closer to Emmett, his naked body pressed against Emmett's as his fingers found their way into the bathrobe he was wearing to teasingly run along Emmett's happy trail. "It'll be fun, I promise. You don't want me to make you leave do you?" Jacob added, his mouth against Emmett's ear, as he took Emmett's earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly.

A shiver ran down Emmett's body, causing Emmett to close his eyes and let out a stifled moan as Jacob's hot lips worked their way down his neck, "Nope, ahhh no, nope, don't want that. God damn it that feel so good babe."

Taking Emmett's fumbling as a yes, Jacob wrapped the delicate clothe around Emmett's head, covering his eyes completely. "That's a good boy." Jacob cooed; planting a long hot kiss upon Emmett's lips.

As they kissed, Jacob untied Emmett's robe, throwing the black fleece open so his hands could venture the full expanse of Emmett's broad chest. Leaning in closer together, a moan sounded between the lip locked pair, neither one fully understanding who it had come from as their twin weeping erections brushed against each other. Longing for more of the delicious friction, Jacob reached down to grasp the two leaking members in his hand and begin to pump them both at an agonizingly slow speed.

Ripping his lips from Jacob's, Emmett whimpered at the blissful torture. "More baby, please more. God!"

Jacob chuckled, he always enjoyed making his partner beg for satisfaction. Once again his lips kissed their way back to Emmett's ear to whisper in a sex heavy voice, "Beg for it my love." Jacob commanded; squeezing their erections tighter but keeping the same slow tempo.

The pressure was driving Emmett up the wall. He thought he was going crazy. And he didn't need to be able to see to tell that an evil grin was plastered across Jacob's lovely features. He also knew he would regret it if he disobeyed. "Please Jake, I'm begging you, please," Emmett groaned in frustration, "faster baby, god please faster, beg you, Jake." Emmett was practically bucking against Jacob's hand in search of more heavenly friction.

Again Jacob chuckled against Emmett's neck in pleasure but none the less, was relieved when he finally picked up the pace and began to pump them at a superhuman speed. Emmett threw his head back and held in an unneeded breath as he started to shake with pleasure. Jacob was doing little better and loud whimpers and moans were cascading over his lips as he tightened his grip yet again. The pleasure was burning deep in the pit of their stomachs as they practically sprinted toward the edge. Jacob leaned his head against Emmett's shoulder for support and watched in fascination as Emmett's cool pre-cum and his own, burning, dripped down their cocks and onto his fingers as he stroked them toward release.

It came quickly and violently, Emmett spraying his spunk first followed closely by Jacob, whose hand was now covered in their musky white cum. Emmett fell backwards to fully lay on the bed and Jacob collapsed with him, resting his hot brow on Emmett's cold chest, hoping that his heart would stop racing at a million miles an hour soon.

Finally, after laying entwined for several minutes, Emmett once again found his voice. "I guess that answers my question."

"What question?" Jacob asked, still bubbly with afterglow.

"If you ever think of me while you jack off in this bed? I'll take this as a yes." Emmett laughed, his deep chest echoing with the happy sound.

Jacob lifted his head so he could look at Emmett, who was still blindfolded. "Actually love, I was thinking about how hot it would be if Edward finally grew a pair and decided to make my last day without a husband worth his while." Jacob had to choke down his laughter as Emmett frowned and furrowed his eyebrows behind the blind fold.

"You weren't really were you?" Emmett asked tentatively.

Jacob rolled his eyes and finally removed Emmett's blindfold. "No, I wasn't thinking about Edward. That's fucking gross. Besides I can't touch something that's been tainted by Seth, I'll get Seth cooties. I'll get all girly, and emo and wear ball sack clutching skinny jeans like them. Ew!"

Emmett laughed happily and wrapped his big strong arms around Jacob's frame, holding the boy in a warm bear hug. "That's good because I'm the only one who get to clutch your ball sack."

They both laughed and joined their lips together in a joyful loving kiss. "Awesome" Jacob replied after they parted. "I'm glad I finally know who'll be clutching my gonads for the rest of my life."

"You bet, puppy." Emmett remarked as he looked over at the digital clock. "Hey, I better go. I have to be at this wedding in a few hours and I don't want my hubby thinking I got cold feet by being late."

Jacob sighed and rolled off Emmett, "Oh god, is it really that late already? OK well, I guess I better go get in the shower then, Bella said she was going to pick me up in a half hour so we can get ready, I'm really regretting making her my best man now, or is it bisexual of honor… Oh well I give up. She is pretty stoked to be wearing a suit though instead of a dress."

Emmett had stood up and put his bathrobe back on. "You are an odd pup, you know that? But I love ya, so it's cool." Emmett joked as he lent down to kiss Jacob's forehead.

"Hey," Jacob retorted, "You're the one who wanted Jazz to be you're best man, I think he was heart broken when we told him the whole wedding party would be in men's wear."

"True, I probably should have thought that one over more, but Jazz is a good guy, just a little…odd. You know, war stuff, he probably still has post traumatic stress or something. That's why he's always hopped up on Mike Newton." Emmett explained.

At the mention of Mike Newton's name the pair gave a collective shiver. "Ew, I can't believe you touched him. That's sick. You probably still have Mike cooties, and you've probably infected me with them. Go, get out, I have to go disinfect myself!" Jacob teased and pointed at the door.

"Ah, come on babe, it was in High School. It's not like I haven't taken a shower since them. And I didn't swallow, I promise." Emmett played along.

"What!? Gross! Ewwwww, I can already feel myself turning into an air headed jock. Get out of here you… you… lumberjack!" Jacob whined before pretending to gag.

"Lumberjack? What the hell?" Emmett eyed his lover, highly amused and confused at the same time.

Jacob shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to mind. Now go, I need to go take a shower so I don't smell like man spunk when Bella and Alice get here."

"Ok, I need to shower too." Emmett conceded before kissing Jacob one last time and heading toward the window, "Oh so, I guess I'll see you at my house at the ceremony then?"

Jacob nodded, still laying on the bed, "Yep, I'll be the one in white. There'll be music playing by that Robert Pattinson guy Edward likes… You can't miss me."

"Got it!" Emmett answered and then ran off toward his house.

Jacob gave him a thumbs up, even though he knew Emmett was probably half way home by now, and then got up to head to the bathroom. Suddenly a thought hit him. "I wonder why the hell he was in a bathrobe."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah, finally got another chapter out and although it had nothing to do with Mpreg or kids or whatever, the next chapter will. So hold your horses before you assault me with comments about not telling you if Jacob was Prego or not. But yeah, things are in the works that I hope everyone will be happy with, and if you aren't well then, I don't know what to tell you other then, get over it and let the story progress like it's supposed to; the way I say it does.

But I would like to say that I love everyone who has read the story so far and commented and taken polls and such; and you guys are amazing fans. It makes me happy to know you guys like what I do. Hope you guys liked this little smutty ficlet chapter and please review.

XOXO

Cally


	10. Vows

Author's note: So yeah, still don't own Twilight or its characters and plot lines. So this is just for general entertainment and no money will be……blah blah blah, if you really need me to write the whole thing out again because you missed it in the first half a dozen chapters I'll go copy paste it but no now, get over it. Unless you are Stephanie what's her bucket and you're secretly writing smut about your characters, none of us own Twilight which is very depressing… but oh well… SO enjoy the show….

Jacob looked at himself in the full length mirror in his room. "You can do this Jake. It's what you want. And besides, you look good." Jacob looked himself up and down, judging his attire once again. The white button down hugged his frame nicely, the ripples of his abs just barely visible under the sheer fabric and the white trousers fell down his legs nicely.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice from behind Jacob suddenly sounded.

Jacob jumped and spun around to see where the voice had come from. There on his small twin bed was Emmett, his body draped across the mattress in a black bathrobe. Jacob quickly hid in the small closet sliding the door mostly shut. "EMMETT! We're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony. Especially not in this outfit! And why the hell are you wearing a bathrobe?" Jacob growled from his hiding place as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in the buff.

"Nice to see you too babe." Emmett responded. As Jacob looked out from behind the door, Emmett grabbed a pillow and smelt it, making Jacob grimace at the thought that he hadn't washed his sheets in a few months. "I have a question," Emmett asked with a small groan after placing the pillow back behind his head, "do you ever think of me and jack off in this bed?"

Jacob's eyes went wide for a moment before devious thoughts fluttered into his brain. No matter how obnoxious Emmett could be, whenever he said something like that it went straight to his groin. Slowly, with a naughty smirk across his face, Jacob exited the closest with a scarf in his hand. Emmett sat up and watched lecherously as Jacob stalked over to him. When Jacob had crossed the room to the edge of the bed, Emmett placed his large hands on Jacob's smooth hips and placed a soft kiss on Jacob's hip bone, nipping playfully at the heated flesh as he pulled away.

Jacob laughed softly at his lover's antics, "You're not supposed to see me before the ceremony." Jacob repeated as Emmett continued to nuzzle Jacob's hip bone; his kisses and nibbles getting dangerously close to Jacob's groin.

"I know," Emmett admitted, looking up at Jacob happily, "but it's such a silly tradition, I missed you so much last night. I don't think I could've made it until this evening without seeing you." Emmett punctuated his loneliness by pulling Jacob onto his lap and into a lusty kiss.

Finally the kiss broke, soft pants for air escaping Jacob's lips, "And do you have any clue how horny I am right now." Emmett added, "Last night I took down three brown bears and I was still worked up."

Jacob laughed and kissed Emmett's nose, "Did you try it naked, because that usually helps when we go hunting?" Jacob suggested.

"Yep," Emmett nodded, "But Edward said I was being lewd; whatever that means, the nerd; and so Carlisle said I had to put my clothes back on if I wanted them to stay. And I'm pretty sure that even if I had gotten over it then, Jasper's had this vendetta out against me the last couple days so he's been brewing up all kinds of weird stuff for me to feel; I think Mike might have told Jazz I felt him up one time in the locker room after football practice, so he's out for revenge or something." Jacob instantly glared at Emmett accusingly, "What? Don't look at me like that. It was one time before I ever got with you, and Mike wasn't with Jazz, I don't think, and besides, it builds trust between team mates."

"Right, trust building." Jacob replied sarcastically. "Hmmm," Jacob thought as he sat up and shifted so he could straddle Emmett's hips, "How about we build some trust of our own, team mate?" Jacob said as he lifted up the black silk scarf in his hand, "and this way you won't see me as much before the wedding."

"Stupid tradition." Emmett growled softly before eyeing the scarf suspiciously.

"Come on, if you don't put it on I can't help you out and you'll have to leave." Jacob leaned closer to Emmett, his naked body pressed against Emmett's as his fingers found their way into the bathrobe he was wearing to teasingly run along Emmett's happy trail. "It'll be fun, I promise. You don't want me to make you leave do you?" Jacob added, his mouth against Emmett's ear, as he took Emmett's earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly.

A shiver ran down Emmett's body, causing Emmett to close his eyes and let out a stifled moan as Jacob's hot lips worked their way down his neck, "Nope, ahhh no, nope, don't want that. God damn it that feel so good babe."

Taking Emmett's fumbling as a yes, Jacob wrapped the delicate clothe around Emmett's head, covering his eyes completely. "That's a good boy." Jacob cooed; planting a long hot kiss upon Emmett's lips.

As they kissed, Jacob untied Emmett's robe, throwing the black fleece open so his hands could venture the full expanse of Emmett's broad chest. Leaning in closer together, a moan sounded between the lip locked pair, neither one fully understanding who it had come from as their twin weeping erections brushed against each other. Longing for more of the delicious friction, Jacob reached down to grasp the two leaking members in his hand and begin to pump them both at an agonizingly slow speed.

Ripping his lips from Jacob's, Emmett whimpered at the blissful torture. "More baby, please more. God!"

Jacob chuckled, he always enjoyed making his partner beg for satisfaction. Once again his lips kissed their way back to Emmett's ear to whisper in a sex heavy voice, "Beg for it my love." Jacob commanded; squeezing their erections tighter but keeping the same slow tempo.

The pressure was driving Emmett up the wall. He thought he was going crazy. And he didn't need to be able to see to tell that an evil grin was plastered across Jacob's lovely features. He also knew he would regret it if he disobeyed. "Please Jake, I'm begging you, please," Emmett groaned in frustration, "faster baby, god please faster, beg you, Jake." Emmett was practically bucking against Jacob's hand in search of more heavenly friction.

Again Jacob chuckled against Emmett's neck in pleasure but none the less, was relieved when he finally picked up the pace and began to pump them at a superhuman speed. Emmett threw his head back and held in an unneeded breath as he started to shake with pleasure. Jacob was doing little better and loud whimpers and moans were cascading over his lips as he tightened his grip yet again. The pleasure was burning deep in the pit of their stomachs as they practically sprinted toward the edge. Jacob leaned his head against Emmett's shoulder for support and watched in fascination as Emmett's cool pre-cum and his own, burning, dripped down their cocks and onto his fingers as he stroked them toward release.

It came quickly and violently, Emmett spraying his spunk first followed closely by Jacob, whose hand was now covered in their musky white cum. Emmett fell backwards to fully lay on the bed and Jacob collapsed with him, resting his hot brow on Emmett's cold chest, hoping that his heart would stop racing at a million miles an hour soon.

Finally, after laying entwined for several minutes, Emmett once again found his voice. "I guess that answers my question."

"What question?" Jacob asked, still bubbly with afterglow.

"If you ever think of me while you jack off in this bed? I'll take this as a yes." Emmett laughed, his deep chest echoing with the happy sound.

Jacob lifted his head so he could look at Emmett, who was still blindfolded. "Actually love, I was thinking about how hot it would be if Edward finally grew a pair and decided to make my last day without a husband worth his while." Jacob had to choke down his laughter as Emmett frowned and furrowed his eyebrows behind the blind fold.

"You weren't really were you?" Emmett asked tentatively.

Jacob rolled his eyes and finally removed Emmett's blindfold. "No, I wasn't thinking about Edward. That's fucking gross. Besides I can't touch something that's been tainted by Seth, I'll get Seth cooties. I'll get all girly, and emo and wear ball sack clutching skinny jeans like them. Ew!"

Emmett laughed happily and wrapped his big strong arms around Jacob's frame, holding the boy in a warm bear hug. "That's good because I'm the only one who get to clutch your ball sack."

They both laughed and joined their lips together in a joyful loving kiss. "Awesome" Jacob replied after they parted. "I'm glad I finally know who'll be clutching my gonads for the rest of my life."

"You bet, puppy." Emmett remarked as he looked over at the digital clock. "Hey, I better go. I have to be at this wedding in a few hours and I don't want my hubby thinking I got cold feet by being late."

Jacob sighed and rolled off Emmett, "Oh god, is it really that late already? OK well, I guess I better go get in the shower then, Bella said she was going to pick me up in a half hour so we can get ready, I'm really regretting making her my best man now, or is it bisexual of honor… Oh well I give up. She is pretty stoked to be wearing a suit though instead of a dress."

Emmett had stood up and put his bathrobe back on. "You are an odd pup, you know that? But I love ya, so it's cool." Emmett joked as he lent down to kiss Jacob's forehead.

"Hey," Jacob retorted, "You're the one who wanted Jazz to be you're best man, I think he was heart broken when we told him the whole wedding party would be in men's wear."

"True, I probably should have thought that one over more, but Jazz is a good guy, just a little…odd. You know, war stuff, he probably still has post traumatic stress or something. That's why he's always hopped up on Mike Newton." Emmett explained.

At the mention of Mike Newton's name the pair gave a collective shiver. "Ew, I can't believe you touched him. That's sick. You probably still have Mike cooties, and you've probably infected me with them. Go, get out, I have to go disinfect myself!" Jacob teased and pointed at the door.

"Ah, come on babe, it was in High School. It's not like I haven't taken a shower since them. And I didn't swallow, I promise." Emmett played along.

"What!? Gross! Ewwwww, I can already feel myself turning into an air headed jock. Get out of here you… you… lumberjack!" Jacob whined before pretending to gag.

"Lumberjack? What the hell?" Emmett eyed his lover, highly amused and confused at the same time.

Jacob shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to mind. Now go, I need to go take a shower so I don't smell like man spunk when Bella and Alice get here."

"Ok, I need to shower too." Emmett conceded before kissing Jacob one last time and heading toward the window, "Oh so, I guess I'll see you at my house at the ceremony then?"

Jacob nodded, still laying on the bed, "Yep, I'll be the one in white. There'll be music playing by that Robert Pattinson guy Edward likes… You can't miss me."

"Got it!" Emmett answered and then ran off toward his house.

Jacob gave him a thumbs up, even though he knew Emmett was probably half way home by now, and then got up to head to the bathroom. Suddenly a thought hit him. "I wonder why the hell he was in a bathrobe."

Author's note: So yeah, finally got another chapter out and although it had nothing to do with Mpreg or kids or whatever, the next chapter will. So hold your horses before you assault me with comments about not telling you if Jacob was Prego or not. But yeah, things are in the works that I hope everyone will be happy with, and if you aren't well then, I don't know what to tell you other then, get over it and let the story progress like it's supposed to; the way I say it does.

But I would like to say that I love everyone who has read the story so far and commented and taken polls and such; and you guys are amazing fans. It makes me happy to know you guys like what I do. Hope you guys liked this little smutty ficlet chapter and please review.

XOXO

Cally


	11. SURPRISE!

-1For all you lovely readers I have very special surprise. I have co-written a little smut-tastic one-shot, maybe more in the future, with my wonderful yaoi protégé Breakingdawn333 here on . It will be posted on his profile so go check it out. It's called Puppy. I forgot to mention that in the original posting of this notice.

So how about some details to get your mouths watering: It's a threesome fic about our favorite teddy bear jock Mr. Emmett Cullen, the six-pack wielding deviant Jacob Black, and the adorably cute and innocent angel Seth Clearwater; all wrapped up into one delicious gooey yaoi mess.

Imagine, Emmett and Jacob deflowering the perfect simpering and almost self-lubricating super uke of the Twilight series. And don't forget the hilariously cruel bit of fate we call imprinting, yep there's a delectable dash of that too for all you angst fans out there.

OH and please review, Breakingdawn333 is amazing and I hope you guys all love him as much as I do. Besides we need to support our new yaoi writers. Without them, the future will be very… well we just have to support them or eventually we'll run out of yaoi and I don't know about you but I am NOT spending my twenties reading Danielle Steel novels while I imagine Emmett taking Jacob in a Civil War Era gown. I mean how would he shift in a hoop skirt? And his body type is all wrong for a corset… Ohhhhhh Jacob in a corset…… interesting….. I mean what if??? Huh… maybe I could…. Wait STOP full stop!!! I am getting side tracked. My point is… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! I'm begging you as someone who loves Twilight smut as much as you do.

XOXO  
Cally

PS. For the record, I believe that Jacob should be naked almost all the time and then only wearing a black silk bathrobe while he's at home, or babysitting Nessie who is pretty much a deviant herself that it doesn't really matter, but hey, who can blame a girl when she's raised by nymphomaniacs. It's not her fault she's going to grow up and use all her grandfather's money to open up a sex shop where Jasper will work as stripper and systemically make Mike Newton, a valuable patron, fall back in love with him and so causing the changing of a twenty something Mike into a vampire…….. Wow I really need to learn to channel my thoughts better.


	12. Pillow Talk

Author's note: So yeah, this is just a short little fic-lit about Emmett and Jacob as a married couple. As always I have to say that I do NOT own Twilight and or any characters and plot line associated with the story and also this is NOT for profit and I make zero moneys from writing this bit of fiction. Yey for disclaimers! So enjoy or don't if you aren't into Yaoi or othe rmale homosexual stuff. And if you are in the latter group, I might suggest you leave and am wondering why you've read this far into the story anyways. So yeah, that about covers it. TTFN Ta Ta For Now!

Emmett and Jacob laid happily across their bed in post-Oh-Jesus-Fuck-Me-Harder afterglow. It had been a long day of lounging about their new home between breaking in each and every room, including the garage, in the white and blue three bedroom, two bathroom town house Esme had given them as a wedding gift. And somehow after creaking the marble countertop in the kitchen and creating a Jacob shaped dent in the living room wall, they had made their way back to the place they had started their adventures; their wedding bed.

Emmett played absently with Jacob's dark shaggy hair. "You need to get your hair cut." Emmett commented noncommittally.

Jacob shrugged in Emmett's arms, "Probably, my fur is getting a little unruly when I shift."

There was a moment for calm breathing before Emmett replied, "I'll call Rose and have her set up an appointment for you… she'll know the best place."

"Cool, at least she's good for something other then figuring out a way to get Leah knocked up. And yes she already called and asked for my little soldiers and yes, I already told her no so you don't have to worry about it." Jacob answered all of Emmett's unspoken questions with a smirk. Jacob turned his head to look up at Emmett smugly.

"You're way too good at that for the common good." Emmett complimented before leaning down to kiss the darker young man's lips slow and sweet.

"Hey what can I say," Jacob smirked, hips lips a few mere centimeters from his husband's. "I'm the Alpha. I'm the top dog; I'm the master!" Jacob finished his declaration with a boyish howl.

"OH You're the Master huh? You're the master?" Emmett growled playfully, attacking his puppy with tickles and touches.

Jacob shrieked in a less then manly way, wriggling his body in a futile attempt to flee his assailant. "EMMMMETTTTT!!!! Stop it. You said you'd give me a few hours of down time."

Emmett felt the need to execute his small amount of dominance and play dumb while he continued to man handle his lover, chuckling, "OH really? I don't remember saying anything like that."

"You…you promised." Jacob groaned as he felt himself growing hard again for the umpteenth time that day. "You know exactly what you're doing to me!"

Emmett paused for a moment and leant down to lick up Jacob's throat; the flat of his tongue running over the various love bites that were scattered across Jacob's flesh. "And what am I doing to you? You should tell me; fill me in." Emmett whispered against Jacob's ear as his playful hand grabbed Jacob's half hard erection.

Jacob let out a grasp as his husband continued to molest him further, "God baby, you make me so hard, but I don't think I could cum again even though I want to."

Emmett smiled and loomed over Jacob, allowing him some reprieve. "Alright lover, I'll let you recuperate a little before I have you again. I will have you again though. I'm pretty sure we haven't done it on breakfast nook yet, but then again the few times between the kitchen counter and the tool bench are a little hazy."

Jacob laughed happily and reached up to wrap his long arms around Emmett's neck to pull him down into a long sweet kiss. "That good was it?" Jacob murmured after they parted due to lack of oxygen.

"It's always that good. Has been since the first time in the mountains." Emmett explained as he moved to lay down next to Jacob; his large arms instinctively pulling the thinner boy closer to him. Jacob gave in to Emmett's prodding and willingly moved to lay his chest on Emmett's broad chest. Emmett continued as Jacob drew lazy shapes across Emmett's abs. "Man, that was weird, never thought about doing it with a guy so much. There has to be something in your cum because after that first time in the living room I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Is that so?" Jacob questioned as he placed slow, soft kisses across Emmett's midsection without much purpose or intent.

Emmett closed his eyes and let his partner lavish his body with kisses, "Yep, that was one of the reasons I took off for a week before the wedding. I couldn't very well think about marrying Rose if I was lusting over my best man the whole time."

Jacob paused in his ministrations before biting Emmett's abs roughly. "That was cruel. Especially after you fucked me dry the night before. You're lucky I didn't pass out walking up the aisle and all so you could marry that bitch. Which you had done like five times before anyway."

"Hey," Emmett said in defense, "That was before we were, you know, together. And the only reason I fucked you dry was because I was in the mountains; Alone I might add; and you decided that you couldn't spend more then three days in the house without me so you had to come take me again. And by the way, you fucked me dry that weekend too. How do you think I felt walking down the aisle?"

"Yeah, well you never had to explain the bark burn you gave me when you fucked me against that tree. And don't even get me started on rug burn." Jacob snapped back, sitting up and looking down at his husband like he had insulted his mother.

"No," Emmett admitted, "I have never had to deal with rug burn, or bark burn, or any other type of skin irritation due to sexual situations. However the grass stains on the knees of my foot ball uniform when you took me doggie style on foot ball field still haven't come out yet." Jacob still didn't look impressed. "oh come on baby!" Emmett groaned and reached for Jacob's body to pull it closer once again.

Jacob just batted Emmett's hands away and huffed, "No, I don't think you realize how much I went through before now and still am going through to keep my personal life away from prying eyes. I am a very private person."

Emmett sat up onto one of his elbows and looked at Jacob, "Are your serious baby? Babe, when we make love half the time I can't even hear the police banging on the door because you're screaming so loud. If anything I think you want everyone in forks to know we're going at it."

"That was one time Emmett Cullen, and we got out of that noise violation ticket the second time so it doesn't count." Emmett arched an eyebrow to tell him to continue, "And that time Charlie came doesn't count either because it was Charlie and he still thought I was with Nessie. So you see it was only one time."

"Yeah, and the police officer kicking down the door was really cute wasn't he?" Emmett teased, trying to lighten the mood and not succeeding, "Not to mention the turn on of having a gun trained to your head. I mean there we were going at it like jack rabbits in heat and wham! Down goes the front door and a man with a gun starts yelling at me to release you and back away from the 'victim'. I couldn't touch myself much less you for a week without worrying about getting shot at. Do you have any idea how freaked out I was?"

Jacob tried to contain a burst of laughter that was threatening to unleash itself from his lips. After a moment of trying to keep a straight face he failed epically and burst into laughter; falling onto the bed on his side; his face in the musty sheets. "Oh yeah, laugh it up, laugh it up, freak."

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's just it was so.." Jacob gasped between laughter.

"It was so what? It was just so what baby?" Emmett huffed.

"The look on your face when he came storming in. That poor cop. I mean I thought you were gonna have a heart attack. I mean you might have if you could have one. And the look of shock and embarrassment was priceless. You went limp in an instant. I'm sorry baby. I had to share it with the pack. They thought it was hilarious." Jacob unwittingly admitted between giggles.

"You did what!? You showed the pack that?" WHY?" Emmett stammered, growing more and more flustered.

"Be… because it was just too good. I'm sorry baby." Jacob tried to stop laughing but the more uncomfortable Emmett was getting the more Jacob laughed.

"What happened to you being a very private person?" Emmett exclaimed as he tried to remove himself from the tangle of sheets he was stuck in. Unfortunately his efforts were only rewarded by falling down face first onto the bed, causing Jacob to break into laughter yet again and Emmett to groan in humiliation.

Finally Jacob calmed down enough to explain. "Well, it's the pack. We pretty much tell everything to each other. We did everything together before I split from Sam's pack and now that's it's the three of us I run a lot of things by them. I mean it took so much effort not to tell them about us until Seth found out." Jacob chuckled as he recalled their "outting" while Seth shuttered painfully in the closet. Biting his lower lip playfully, Jacob leaned over Emmett's back and whispered in his ear, "Remember that night? When you fucked me so hard in front of Seth and he was so worked up he used that dirty toy you bought me. Remember when you bought me another one?"

Emmett groaned out an unintelligible response; his face still down in the comforter and his hands finding their way under him to grab at his hardening cock. "What was that darling?" Jacob asked teasingly, his large warm hands running over Emmett's cool tense back. "I couldn't hear you."

Emmett turned his head to the side but kept his hands firmly on his painfully leaking erection. "You're a tease." Emmett moaned as he rolled over to look at Jacob who was now laying next to him; both with their heads at the foot of their steel enforced king sized bed. Jacob leaned in and kissed his husband deeply.

"Is that so? Because I'm pretty sure I've let you have me every which way we could imagine today." Jacob pointed out when they parted.

"What can I say? I've been trying to get you pregnant since our engagement trip to the island." Emmett teased and shifted so one of his arms could reach out and sling it's self over Jacob, pulling him closer.

"Maybe someday… Oh well, we could always adopt." Jacob sighed as he scooted closer to Emmett's body.

"Whatever you want baby." Emmett replied.

They laid next to each other in silence for a little while; enjoying the closeness before Jacob randomly reached out and grabbed Emmett's persistent erection. "I'm bored. Wanna head over to Ed and Seth's and have sex in their breakfast nook?"

"Aren't they on vacation?" Emmett question but liking the idea more and more.

"That is precisely the point my love. We'll take pictures of all the places we have sex and email them to Seth's new iphone. It'll make Eddy so happy." Jacob explained with an almost innocent smile.

Emmett rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, "Whatever you say, Horn-Dog."

"You know you love it, Boner Man" Jacob responded, adding one more short sweet kiss to Emmett's lips before they both bolted from their musty tangle of sheet and went in search of clothing.

"God I love you!" Emmett cheered as they scrambled out the door in a hurry to ruin Edward's vacation.

Author's Note: So I know there was no sex or anything other then them talking about sex a lot. But this was kind of a catch up session about stuff that has happened in the story as well as giving you guys information about other events in these to adorable people's lives. I hope you guys enjoyed the randomness.

XOXO

Cally

P.S. I'm working on a Supernatural Wincest fic and it's really long and really graphic and if you're into Supernatural too you should at me to your author alert and check it out when I get it up asap. Thanks!


End file.
